Can Something So Wrong, Be So Right?
by thebackupkid
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are two fighters from rival academies underneath a major firm, Olympus. So what happens when they are pulled together on an assignment that could potentially change everything? Even the feelings they have for each other…
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Now just a heads up, before reading this fanfic. Percy and Annabeth are around 22 years old in this story. I know they will sound more OC than their actual selves but I thought they might have changed slightly being older and, well, not being Demigods. I will try and add as many of their characteristics in as I can later on, just be patient.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

_SLAM._

Percy threw his opponent and half-brother, Tyson, onto the ground from over his shoulder. Percy grinned down at Tyson, slightly out of breath. Tyson frowned up at Percy, massaging his jaw and groaning with indignation. Percy's smiled broadened as he lent down, giving his brother a hand up. Standing side-by-side, no one could believe that Tyson was Percy's younger half-brother. It looked more like Tyson was Percy's older brother by at least ten years.

'Again,' Tyson muttered angrily, shuffling over to the bench and coming back with two wooden training batons.

'Are you sure, bro? I mean, I don't want to beat your arse again,' Percy called to him with a smirk.

Tyson just grunted, throwing Percy one of the batons before attacking him. Percy laughed at the cheap trick, narrowly avoiding getting his ear smothered by a good strike from Tyson. They continued to parry with each other, their blows becoming stronger and faster as they tried to best each other.

Percy blocked all of Tyson's advantages, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Percy didn't have to wait long before Tyson took a wild swing to his head out of sheer frustration. Percy ducked, spinning so that he was behind Tyson. As Tyson turned to face him, Percy knocked the baton out of his hand. Defenceless, Tyson threw a punch that Percy blocked, before sweeping his legs out from beneath him, so Tyson went tumbling to the floor.

Percy smiled down at Tyson, who grudgingly smiled back and let Percy help him to his feet.

'I'll tell you what, brother, you can sure dish out the fight but you're studying still needs a bit of work,' Tyson told him, gently shoving Percy in the shoulder. Tyson's gentle was far from Percy definition of the word and Percy stumbled forward a few steps.

'Hey, I think my fighting and instinct makes up for that fact you know,' Percy retorted, grabbing his training bag and heading for the locker rooms. 'The reason Poseidon is one of the top ranked academy is for their fighting ability, unlike Athena who tries to strategize everything beforehand.' Percy scowled as he thought of a particular curly blonde haired Athena student.

Tyson smirked when he saw Percy scowl. 'Just because you can't stand one student from Athena doesn't mean they are a bad academy.'

Percy was the one to grunt this time, pushing open the door to the locker rooms with more force than necessary. He nodded at a few of the other students but continued to his favourite locker at the back of the room.

'They are actually a pretty good academy to be honest,' Tyson continued as Percy began to change out of his training gear. 'It's just because the feud between our bosses is so fierce that we seem to be at each other's throats.'

'And because they think they're smarter than us and more equip than us and –,'

'Alright, alright. I can see you do not like them at all,' Tyson interrupted with a laugh. 'I'm just telling you that you can think one of them is annoying but still respect them.'

Percy was saved a reply when one of the other younger new recruits came over. 'Percy Jackson, you are … um, wanted by Chiron immediately.'

'Chiron?' Percy repeated with a frown, sharing a puzzled look with Tyson. 'He's head of the firm. What does he want with me?'

'Maybe he's going to give you another assignment,' Tyson suggested with a shrug. 'Must be serious, though, if he's asking for you directly. You should probably head off.'

'Yeah,' Percy said distractedly, still in thought. He looked up to the student gawking at him still. 'Um, thanks for delivering the message,' he told the student, who was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable.

'Did you really go on field assignments when you were only sixteen?' he asked quietly.

Percy sighed while Tyson tried to keep from smiling. 'Yes, I did. To stake out a lady who like to subjugate her victims to stone. Called herself the Gorgon which then led to rescuing a friend who was kidnapped by someone who could have been related to Tyson he was that big. Of course, that led me to trying to find a way out of a maze. All in the space of a few years.'

The student's eyes grew wider and Percy found it hard not to roll his eyes. It was true he had become one of the best field agents Poseidon had ever had but he was only trying to save people who needed his help. With the case of his kidnapped friend, there was no way Percy was going to sit back and let Grover be killed because of him. He never wanted to be dubbed infamous for just helping.

'Well, I'd best be off,' Percy shrugged, fist pumping Tyson.

'Be careful,' Tyson replied, grabbing his gear. 'I was called to work in the construction and engineering lab for the next couple of months, so I'll try and talk to you whenever I can.'

Percy nodded, shouldering his bag and wandered away. Whatever it was that Chiron wanted him for, must have been serious, thought Percy.

* * *

'Annabeth, you can not be serious!' Thalia cried to the curly blonde haired girl sitting at the desk, going over leaflets of notes. Annabeth looked up to the girl that sat upon the said desk, resting her feet on the back of the chair that was supplied for her.

Annabeth had to hand it to Thalia. She was just as rebellious as she looked. Short, spiky hair, dark eyeliner with multiple ear piercings on both ears and dowsed in a leather jacket with jeans, leathered boots and leather wristbands. The only sign that she was part of the group of elite fighters, known as 'The Hunters', was the laurel she was given by the their leader herself, Artemis.

'Thals, you know that I had to do this assignment and it could take a long time,' Annabeth began with a sigh.

She had braced for this argument when she heard Thalia had entered the academy. She just hoped Thalia wasn't going to start destroying her room. It was still recuperating from its last decorative fight with her.

'Yeah and you knew this was my only free day before I went on assignment,' Thalia snapped, tilting her chair back and forth with her feet. 'It could be weeks before we could catch up again.'

'I know and I'm sorry but my line of work is important too, just as you know,' Annabeth added pointedly.

'Yes, I know,' Thalia replied with a sigh.

Thalia used to work with the major academy run by a man only known by the name, 'Zeus' but was offered the job with Artemis once she turned eighteen after working on an assignment. She accepted almost immediately, owing thanks in part to Annabeth. Annabeth and Thalia were teamed together for the assignment that got Thalia accredited for 'The Hunters'. Annabeth was offered a spot there also but she turned it down, happy just to be acknowledged for completing her task with near perfection.

'Besides, we are still hanging out together, just –,'

'Not in the way we wanted to,' Thalia finished, hearing this all of the time. Annabeth smiled knowingly at Thalia's tone, going back to the leaflets.

Thalia pouted. 'You used to be fun when all we were doing was kicking arse and we weren't one of the top field agents this firm has to offer.'

Annabeth looked up again, her expression chastising which made Thalia laugh. 'Well it's true. I don't know why you're looking at me like that.'

'Just because we don't seem to have as much fun as we used to –,'

'Um, Annabeth?' A girl's voice interrupted them. Annabeth turned as Thalia looked up and saw a small girl in her mid-teens in the doorway of Annabeth's room. She looked shy as she approached the two of them, especially around when she looked at Thalia. 'You have a message from Chiron.'

'Chiron?' Annabeth asked, taking the small envelope from the girl. 'He wants me to meet him in his office immediately,' she told Thalia, looking confused.

Thalia looked at the note and with a sigh, leapt off of the desk. 'Looks like we'll just have to hang out when I get back.'

Annabeth hugged her friend before grabbing her jacket and the Yankees cap she wore as a good luck charm. 'I wonder what assignment it'll be this time?'

'I wonder if you'll be partnered with anyone,' Thalia added with a smirk. 'They'll have to be alright with taking a back seat.'

Annabeth smiled at her friend's insult. 'I always get my way, Thals. Don't you worry about that.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

If you have any thoughts about this story or the characters, I'll be happy to hear them.

Happy reading and remember, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Percy found Chiron's office to be small, but quaint all the same. He had only been to the main firm, named Olympus in there a few times before to visit Chiron's office and noticed since that first visit six years ago it had not changed. The only exception being the recliner chairs in his office which Percy was lounging on at the present time. He still wondered what sort of assignment Chiron wanted him to do but figured that worrying about something he had no idea about would be pointless.

Percy unravelled a blue piece of chewing gum from the wrapper, popping it into his mouth, looking around the room for something interested while he chewed away. The door opened behind him, bringing with it a breeze and noise from the outer halls. A sweeter scent met his nostrils and something about it made Percy shiver.

'_What_ are you doing here?' A voice cried and Percy withdrew his gaze from the ceiling.

Annabeth stood in the doorway, her hand still holding the door open, her expression scandalised. Percy couldn't believe this was happening. Out of all the people he could have met at this office, it had to be her. _She still is cute, _he thought brazenly, looking at the way her she pouted in annoyance. Her arms were crossed over her chest, her hair was pulled up and spilling out from behind a navy blue Yankees cap.

'_Well_?' Annabeth asked impatiently, still staring at Percy as if she wanted to strangle him where she stood.

Percy grinned in spite of himself, pushing his luck with her patience. 'I was summoned here, obviously. Do you think I was keeping tabs on you?'

'Wouldn't put it past you,' she muttered, pulling off her cap and shaking out her hair. Percy was mesmerized for a second but quickly recovered himself. 'You're infuriating enough.'

'I have no idea what you are talking about,' Percy replied breezily, chewing away happily on his chewing gum.

'Hmphf,' said Annabeth, sitting herself down in the other recliner, staring in the opposite direction.

Percy was having trouble trying not to stare at her. He didn't understand what it was about her that captured his eye. He had met her a few times years ago while they were on different assignments but he hadn't seen her in over a year. So what had changed in a year to make him feel this urge towards her? She was an Athena student; intelligent and impeccable, but could become arrogant and aloof depending on the person.

Chiron entered a few minutes later, wearing a crisp suit. His beard was trimmed and his hair was combed neatly, fitting in perfectly as a professor and leader. He sat opposite the two of them behind his desk, watching the two of them with contemplation.

'Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson,' he began, still gazing solemnly at the both of them. 'I'm glad you made it here so promptly.'

Annabeth nodded while Percy just inclined his head. Annabeth shot him a look as he was still lounging on the recliner.

'I see you know each other?' Chiron inquired, seeing her expression.

'Briefly,' Percy replied off-handily, which received another look from Annabeth.

'And yet you seem to have made a lasting impression,' Chiron supplied, his eyes twinkling.

Annabeth looked sour and Percy decided to remain quiet. He might not have liked studying, but he wasn't stupid and whether he wanted to or not, he had enough respect of Annabeth's fighting ability and her anger to not stir her further.

'He was the reason that Luke left,' she finally spat out and now Percy felt downright annoyed.

'Your _boyfriend_,' Percy muttered scathingly, sitting up in the chair. 'Left on his own volition.'

Percy finally understood why she was angry at him after all this time. And it was because of this reason he remembered why he called her arrogant.

Annabeth went to reply but Chiron cleared his throat, effectively cutting off their argument.

'I see why there is animosity between the two of you but you will have to put that aside. There are bigger issues at the present time the both of you need to focus on.' Chiron paused letting this sink in. Percy felt ashamed and out of the corner of his eyes saw Annabeth shift in her chair.

Chiron continued, his voice heavy. 'Kronos has been freed from his prison. _Freed_,' Chiron said louder as Percy and Annabeth started to speak. 'By a traitor and we need our best team out there to find him and bring him in. You two were voted as the best this firm has to offer so you two need to work together –,' Chiron didn't get to finish his speech as the pair of them stood and spoke in outrage.

'Work together? With _him_!'

'There's no way I can work with her!'

'He is the most annoying and stupidest person in this firm! Luke left because he intruded –,'

'I had nothing to do with Luke! He was helping me and –,'

'Don't you dare say a bad word against him!'

'You don't know what you're talking about. He left you because –,'

'ENOUGH!' Chiron shouted and the two of them fell silent, staring in opposite direction. 'You two will either work together or this task will be assigned to another. Annabeth,' Chiron said quietly with a sigh. 'Percy did not make Luke leave, which leads me to more bad news. Luke was the traitor that freed Kronos.'

Annabeth stood there, her mouth opened in shock. Percy was just as aghast as she was but knew deep down that he saw this happening from Luke. Percy felt the discomfort on his chest from the memory of his and Luke's last meeting but he pushed it aside, keeping his face impassive.

'Luke? No, he wouldn't. He knows that Kronos is an evil man, that releasing him …' Annabeth jumbled for another answer but the grim looks on the men in the office confirmed she would find no certifiable answer than the one that was supplied. She turned to Percy. 'He would be here if it wasn't for you.'

Percy shrugged, growing tired of trying to defend himself. 'Believe what you want, but you have already been told the truth.'

'It seems one of us is beginning to think clearly,' Chiron said in a light form of relief. 'You two will begin your assignment as of tomorrow.' Chiron stood from his chair. 'Get your things prepared. I shouldn't need to remind you that this is top priority.' He came around to their side of the desk, placing one hand on each of their shoulders. 'You must put aside your quarrels and differences with each other. We are depending on you.' And with that, he exited the room, leaving Percy and Annabeth still standing looking after him.

Percy turned to Annabeth, a bit stunned by his sudden departure. He realised that Chiron was right. This feud between the two of them was less important than Kronos escaping. He was about to tell Annabeth this when she turned to him, her expression back to being murderous.

'Hear this, _Percy_,' she spat out his name venomous. 'I will work with you to find and capture Kronos because it is asked of me, but I still think you are a stupid and pathetic and after we finish this I hope to never see you again.'

'Fair enough,' was Percy's reply, his voice hard. 'I will see you tomorrow.'

She stormed out of the room and he watched her go, wondering whether his anger was from his frustration or the pain he felt when she insulted him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Do not fret, I will add in more interaction between Percy and Annabeth in later chapters. Please, just be patient.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

'How can one person be so frustratingly stubborn?' Percy exploded.

Grover, Percy's best friend, shrugged from his seat on Percy's bed in his dorm room, reaching for his crutches that were about to slide off of the bed. 'Couldn't you have stayed in your unit the Academy bought you?' Grover complained. 'This space is so … confined.'

Percy understood Grover's discomfort. Ever since Grover was kidnapped and placed in a small cave for nearly a year, he had grown real uncomfortable in small places. At this moment in time though, Percy was too angry about Annabeth to sympathise with his friend.

'You know it's safer for me to be in the Academy then in some unit in town,' replied Percy, before continuing his tirade. 'A month! A whole month I've had to spend with her trying to tell me what to do. She can't just see things from my point of view? Oh no, everything has to be about her. And forget the fact that she keeps trying to blame me for Luke becoming a traitor. She doesn't even know the full story between us.'

'Well, maybe you should tell her?' Grover suggested helpfully but Percy waved it away.

'Like she would believe me anyway. It's certainly making a dint in this case. She should just accept he dumped her and is evil.'

'I thought you were making a lot of head way in finding him?'

'We are,' Percy muttered sourly. 'But she has to niggle at everything I do and then always wants to plan everything out before we do it.'

'Gee, I bet that's horrible,' Grover said dryly.

Percy glared at his friend but continued. 'She acts as if I have no idea what I'm doing half the time. We wouldn't have gotten as far if it wasn't for me.'

'Perce, you're my best friend but I think you might be a bit hard on her.'

'You're taking her side?' Percy asked incredulously.

Grover sighed, brushing his shaggy brown hair out his face with his hand. 'I'm not taking anyone's side. It looks to me that you are both as stubborn as each other.' Percy snorted at this, which Grover ignored. 'I know Annabeth. I've known her for years. I think you just need to give her a chance.'

'Yeah right,' Percy snorted, sitting down beside Grover. 'If I let her lead then she would just be smug and loiter it over me.'

'You'd be surprised,' was Grover's reply, staring out of the window.

Percy looked at his friend. Grover's legs were crippled since he was little and he had depended on crutches ever since. That was why he was group of people called Satyrs but he so lovingly named them, 'The Guardians'. They tutored and counselled the students at the different academies. Grover had spotted Percy a year before he was recruited and they became friends almost instantly. It was Grover that got him a special recommendation to Poseidon and was then able to have Percy as his pupil. Percy sometimes forgot how much his friend had done for him.

'Did you ever want to be out in the field? You know, if your legs were better?' Percy asked quietly.

Grover sighed again but when he turned to Percy he was smiling. 'Not really. I was more into the books and theory than actually doing stuff. Not like you, who always had to be out there in the action.' Grover gave Percy a friendly shrug.

'I can see you care for this girl, don't deny it,' Grover added as Percy went to protest. 'You're very protective when it comes to your friends and whether you like it or not, she has gotten under your skin.

'I think you should not argue with Annabeth, for one week at least and then you might see a change in her and then she may be more cooperative with you.'

'You really think so?' Percy asked, still doubtful.

'There's only one way to find out,' Grover said with a smirk

* * *

'He's moronic. Ill disciplined. Think. Big-headed. Stupid –,'

'Alright, Annabeth, I get it, just calm down,' Thalia pleaded, grabbing her friend lightly by the shoulders and steering her down to a seat. 'Geez, I've never seen you this worked up since that time we almost got trapped by that man who tricked us into thinking he was –,'

'I don't want to be reminded of Luke at this moment,' Annabeth huffed, her arms crossed.

Thalia fell silent but a few minutes later spoke again. 'So … you found out he is a traitor?'

'You knew?' Annabeth asked, surprised.

Thalia nodded. 'I was there when they brought Percy in. He didn't look to crash hot …'

'Oh sure Percy looked bad, it was his fault Luke went over to Kronos.'

'I don't think that's true, Annabeth. He was acting strange months before Percy had shown up. He broke up with you around then didn't he?'

Annabeth sighed. 'He just said we needed some time apart, nothing more.'

'He dumped you because he grew bitter and angry,' Thalia said firmly. 'He changed, Annabeth, as much as we hate to admit it. You need to stop defending him.'

Annabeth stubbornly shook her head. 'Why are we even talking about Luke when we were in fact talking about Percy?'

'Oh I see where this is going,' Thalia said with a smirk. 'You like Percy but you feel like you're betraying Luke.'

'What?' Annabeth cried out loudly, startling some passers-by in the hallway.

'Oh come on, even I can see Percy is cute and he's not really my type at all.'

'You're delusional.'

'Says the one who is trying to deny their true feelings.'

'There are no feelings there to deny.'

Thalia raised her eyebrow at her, sceptical. 'Uh-huh … Well how is you're case going? We've been rounding up all of his henchmen but for every one we grab, another three appear.'

'Better than I thought,' Annabeth admitted grudgingly. 'Percy certainly can fight, I'll give him that but he prefers spontaneity than a thorough plan. It's driving me insane.'

'Mm…' Thalia said thoughtfully. 'I heard he was a good fighter, maybe with you he can be more disciplined?'

Annabeth snorted. 'That's if he ever listens to me.'

'Give him a chance, Annabeth,' Thalia scolded.

'Not until he listens to me,' Annabeth replied stubbornly.

Thalia sighed, feeling sorry for Percy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A little more of the interaction between Annabeth and Percy but just stay with me for one more chapter before things get interesting. I promise.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Percy waited outside the door to Annabeth's study room, hesitant to go in. He at the Athena Academy, the enemy territory but Annabeth insisted that was where she worked best. He was met with stares of surprise and suspicion from the Athena students, even though he had been going there for the past week and hadn't destroyed the building or killed their favourite student, even though he wanted to.

He had done what Grover suggested and was surprised to find that it was beginning to work. There were still arguments, scowls, and glares, not to mention bruises and cheap shots when they were training together but there definitely was more cooperation. They were starting to find a rhythm between each other and yet Percy was still hesitant to enter the room where she was bound to be irritated with every minute he was late.

He knew why. The girl made him nervous. Not because of her fighting capability which was almost as equal as his, but because she completely threw his way of thinking. He wasn't used to someone questioning him, making him second guess his decisions or just telling him to his face that she didn't like what he did. Sure he had people telling him constantly that he was doing something wrong or they didn't like his clothes or messy hair but when Annabeth said those things, it was more personal. Sometimes he had even thought about changing just to make her happy.

Percy shook his head. He was being stupid and probably looked like a total dork, standing outside the door. After they finished this case then they would never see each other again, Annabeth had said that. It was just an infatuation because it's new different and would soon pass, concluded Percy. With that thought, he strode into the room, ignoring the scowl he received from her.

'I've heard word that his forces are steadily rising which means …' Percy started, striding over to the workbench littered with Annabeth's notes.

'We are running out of time,' Annabeth concluded. 'It doesn't help when you are late,' she added pointedly.

'Well maybe the next meeting should be at Poseidon so then I'll be on time.'

'You know I work –.'

'Better at your own desk, blah, blah. Sounds like bullshit to me.'

'And how about all of the progress I've made since being handed this assignment?'

'You're progress,' Percy scoffed. 'Thanks to me capturing people to question and saving your neck as well in the process.'

'If I needed help I would have asked,' Annabeth sniffed indignantly. 'It's not my fault you need to feel the need to prove you're a wannabe tough guy.'

Percy sighed, letting the argument slide. 'They have also been reports that meetings are being conducted here.' He pointed to a large hangar in the middle of the town. 'It's right next to a flowing river and waterfall so their conversations can't be overheard.'

Annabeth nodded, her face thoughtful. 'I've heard that as well. I think it might be time to check it out.'

Percy had to restrain himself from yelling, 'finally' at the top of his lungs. He was sick of being couped up in the building and was ready to get out and take on Kronos' followers. He had to endure another two hours of Annabeth's planning before she was satisfied they were prepared for anything. Before they left, they were briefed and Percy was given hidden ear pieces and recorders so that if he got close enough then maybe Grover and his teammates could decipher some clue to Kronos' plan. Percy just hoped Grover wouldn't be constantly talking in his ear.

They reached the hangar and Percy thought it would have been larger. It looked to be about the size of four car garage shed, but it was wooden and falling into disrepair. The river to the left of the building drowned out some of the noise but it was the busy traffic and street noise on the opposite side of the river that really made this place a good meeting point.

Annabeth went ahead, sprinting in so that she was hiding in the shadow of the building. Percy followed almost straight away and from their position they began to hear voices from inside. Annabeth took this as a sign and crawled towards the door, when Percy grabbed her foot to stop her. She looked back with an expression that said, 'there better be a good reason or else', when Percy motioned to a rotting gap issuing from the wall frame. Together, they grabbed the pane and ripped it away from the building as gently as they could. It came away easily and judging by the lack of shouts they weren't heard either.

Annabeth entered the building first, to Percy's growing annoyance, but he crawled through after her with suppressed grunts. They were hidden behind large bales of hay from the group of men in front of them, talking quietly to each other. They were still too far away to hear what the men were talking about so Annabeth motioned for them to get in closer. Percy motioned for her to go on while he got in contact with Grover.

'Grover?' Percy whispered, feeling slightly stupid. He had never worn an earpiece before, let alone having someone else in his ear.

_Yeah, I hear you Perce. What's going on?_

'Looks to be a meeting of some kind, maybe five to six men in total. Yet it seems like they are waiting for more people to arrive.'

_Alright, just hold tight for a bit longer. Where's Annabeth?_

'She's –,' Percy began to reply when he heard her gasp loudly.

He looked up and saw who the men were waiting for. In front of Percy's hiding spot stood Luke Castellan, the golden academy boy turned traitor. He had not changed since Percy's last run in: still the tall muscular guy with sandy blonde hair cut short and cold, piercing eyes. His scar on his right cheek seemed to stand out even more with his new paler complexion. His face and his company's faces had all turned to the direction of the gasp and I was horrified when Annabeth stood from her hiding spot, walking shakily towards them.

_Perce? Percy, what's going on? Talk to me buddy._

I ignored Grover as I skirted around so I was behind her, ready to jump out and defend her at a moment's notice. She seemed oblivious to the danger and the men around her, her only focus on the boy she used to date.

'Luke?' Annabeth said quietly, as if she could not believe he was standing in front of her.

He looked at her coldly. There was no recognition of any sort of feeling towards her on his face, only hatred. 'Annabeth,' he said sneeringly and she winced at his tone. 'I should have known the firm was going to send you out to find me. Are you going to try and bring me back with you?'

'I don't understand. What's happened to you?' Annabeth's voice was so small and sad and broken. Percy had never heard her sound so vulnerable before. His heart ached to hear it but it hardened as his anger for Luke surpassed it. He watched as some of the men started to drift closer to Annabeth, cutting off her escape routes. He crept closer so that he was only a few metres from her.

'Don't you see, my dear Annabeth? I've chosen the winning side.' He spread his arms wide, as if presenting the grandeur of the room.

'You aren't going to win this, Luke,' Annabeth said and Percy was relieved to hear some of the fight back in her voice. 'I'll stop you if I have to.'

Luke laughed. A cold and sinister laugh. 'You? Stop me? We both know you can't, Annie. How many years have you tried to defend me against others? Telling them I am not the traitor when in fact I was. You would sooner befriend your worst enemy than stop me.'

Annabeth was speechless. Frozen. Percy could see her shaking as she tried to hold herself from falling apart.

Percy couldn't stand it anymore. 'That's enough, Luke,' he said, before stepping from his hiding spot and joining Annabeth. Annabeth looked at him, and Percy was surprised that she looked slightly grateful that he was beside her. Percy saw she was on the verge of tears and almost pulled her into his arms.

Luke's face went from surprise to annoyance to anger to a sneer in seconds. His men retreated slightly when their odds changed but they remained blocking our escapes.

_Percy this isn't a good situation. You need to get out of there, now!_

'Well, well, well Jackson, it seems you have thwarted me. I remember leaving you bleeding to death and yet here you stand. Death not good enough for you?'

'Percy, what is he talking about?' Annabeth asked in surprise but I ignored her and kept my focus on Luke.

'Yes, I was somewhat lucky two students were passing by and saw how much trouble I was in. They took me back to the infirmary. And here I am.'

'You should've taken my offer to join with Kronos, Jackson. We could have been a mighty team.'

'Percy?' Annabeth asked again. Percy looked at Annabeth, giving her a small, reassuring smile.

_Percy? Is what he says true? Percy?_

'I like where I am and we never would have made a team, Luke and you know that.'

'Oh I see,' he muttered, looking between Percy and Annabeth. 'You've become the new pin up boy for Olympus. Be careful Jackson, soon they will get sick of you. They will begin to treat you like the disposable body that you are and then they will toss you aside, leaving you to pick up the pieces.'

'I'll keep that in mind,' Percy replied coolly.

'That's the reason why you are doing this?' Annabeth asked, taking a small step forward. 'Oh, Luke, it wasn't like that. They cared for you. Mourned you when you –.'

'I don't want to hear your lies!' Luke yelled and Annabeth flinched. 'This is what they want you to believe, don't you see that! Once I returned to the academy, victorious but terribly injured, they shoved me into a room and told me to train and train but they never intended for me to do field work again. I vowed that day that I would tear Olympus down, brick by brick.'

'Luke, you can't mean that,' Annabeth cried, her eyes watering.

He sneered. 'It was lucky I knew where a certain captive was that shared my values. He's not very happy with you two, though. Thwarting us at every step. We've had … setbacks,' Luke hesitated, his eyes pained but soon the pain was gone and he was glaring at them again. 'Now that he knows who you are, you won't live. There is a price on each of your heads. It's a shame you won't be around to see Olympus crumble but what can you do? Oh and don't bother going back to your academies. They are being burnt to the ground as we speak.'

'Grover,' Percy said through clenched teeth.

_Percy, we are evacuating the academies now, but they seem to be two steps ahead of us. You need to get out of there now and –_

Percy didn't hear what the last thing Grover said was as Luke started to talk.

'Although it was nice meeting you again, Annie, I have to go,' Luke told her, going back to his calm, cold exterior. 'It's time for Olympus to fall. You're welcome to stay here and continue this conversation with my friends though. They are always up for chats.'

'Luke, don't,' Annabeth said feebly, but he was already retreating.

'Jackson, I would wish you luck with these blokes but I actually don't really care. Maybe this time Death will have you.' With that Luke vanished and his followers advanced.

'Bugger this,' Percy growled, picking his first target. He saw Annabeth doing the same out of the corner of his eye but her hands were still shaking.

Percy strode to his man, noticing a wooden broom handle lying on a hay bale beside the man. Percy dodged the first punch he threw, slipping under his arm and grabbing the handle as he ducked. He turned and brought the handle down, blocking the man's second punch. Percy swung the handle again, crashing it against the man's skull. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Percy looked up and narrowly avoided the fist of the second attacker. He lurched back and swung wildly in his off-balance, the attacker swatting the handle away with annoyance. Percy gripped the handle tighter, aiming for the attacker's knees. He connected with the left one and it gave way, the attacker falling to the ground and grunting in pain. Percy jumped onto the hay bales, leaping off and bringing the handle down on the attacker's head. The attacker groaned, falling beside his comrade.

Percy turned and noticed Annabeth bringing down her second attacker also. There was something effortless in the way Annabeth fought. The precision she had as she punched, kicked and even dodged was something Percy was beginning to admire.

He was admiring her so much that he didn't realise one of the men had crept up behind him until he was grabbed, pinning his arms to his chest. Percy cried out in surprise, dropping his weapon. Annabeth turned, her eyes wide as she realised the danger Percy was in. The man behind Percy punched him the ribs, making Percy grunt as he tried to wrestle out of his hold. Annabeth started to come over to help as another assailant came from around the corner, carrying a knife and blocking her path. He advanced on her as she retreated.

Percy grew more frantic, knowing he had to help. The man tightened his hold, punching Percy again in his ribs. Percy threw his head back, connecting with the man's nose, effectively breaking it. The man reared back, giving Percy enough space to break his hold. Percy swept the man's legs out of from underneath him and ran to grab the broom handle. The man grabbed Percy's ankle from the ground and Percy fell as Annabeth began to engage with the knife man.

The man lunged the knife at her stomach and she dodged deftly to the side. The man went to lunge again and this time Annabeth dodged but advanced, elbowing her attacker in the crook of his arm, deadening it. The man roared in pain, backhanding her out of reflex. She fell to the ground, her advantage disappearing as he strode towards her, his face snarling.

Percy lashed out to the man that was holding him back until he let go, scrambling forward the handle as Annabeth got pinned under the man.

'Annabeth!' Percy called out, throwing the handle to her as the man started to bring the knife down.

She blocked the knife with the handle, lifting one side up to clip his face. The man recoiled and Annabeth swung again, connecting with the other side of his temple. She finished her assailant with a spinning roundhouse kick and he fell with a thud to the floor.

Percy staggered to his feet, wincing when he tested his ribs. He made his was over to Annabeth, who was watching him and breathing heavily. Her lip was bleeding slightly and there was a bruise forming under her left eye but she looked fine apart from that.

'We have to move,' Annabeth said, already moving to the door. 'Luke would have sent reinforcements.'

Percy nodded, following her outside. 'Grover, are you still there?'

_Yeah I can hear you, Perce. What's the situation?_

'Six unconscious males in their mid-twenties in the hangar, that should be questioned when they come to,' Percy reported, keeping his eye on Annabeth, who had wandered to the edge of the river.

_And Luke?_

'Gone,' Percy said with a sigh, slowly making his way towards Annabeth. He had a bad feeling in his stomach but ignored it for the moment. 'Was he right about our names being compromised?'

_Looks that way, man. The academies are still standing although we've been getting reports that your room at Poseidon has been trashed and searched through, as has Annabeth's at Athena. They were some casualties when they tried to stop the persecutors but so far they are keeping everything locked up tight. You will need to find a place where you and Annabeth can lie low, while they are still out searching for you._

'But it could be weeks until the search stops. We don't have that much time before Kronos and Luke will attack and destroy Olympus!'

_I'm sorry but that's the only way we can keep you safe, Percy. Listen I have an idea of where you can stay …_

Percy's attention went elsewhere so he didn't hear Grover's idea. Annabeth was too close to the bank of the river. She was oblivious to the earth giving way around her feet.

'Annabeth!' Percy yelled in panic, but he was too late.

She looked at him in surprise before she was falling into the river and swept away. Percy took off after her, his heart in his throat. The adrenaline shot into his system as Percy sprinted along the bank, trying desperately to catch up with Annabeth. Her head broke through the surface of the water, coughing and spluttering, her face downright terrified.

'Try and keep your head above the water!' Percy called to her but she slipped out of sight again. Grover was screaming in his ear, matching his own panic.

_Perce? Percy! What's happened to Annabeth? Percy, report now! Percy!_

Percy threw the earpiece out of his ear as he ran through branches, ignoring the jabs and scratchers as the branches tried to hold him back. Percy couldn't see Annabeth anymore and fear really started to set in. He continued to run, thinking if he just went a bit further he would see her, hear her voice. He rounded the bend and was about to turn around when he saw her. His relief at seeing her was short lived when he saw her clutching to life on a fallen sapling that was getting pulled up by the roots.

Percy didn't even hesitate, diving into the water, feeling the cool water glide past his face. He swam over to her, his perfect strokes cutting through the water with precision as he bested the current. It had been so long since he had been swimming and he remembered briefly how much he missed it. He reached Annabeth who was watching him with sheer panic.

'My foot got caught,' she yelled at him, her voice rising in fear.

'Keep your head out of the water until I can free it,' he called back.

'What do you think I have been trying to do, you idiot?' she screamed, her voice verging on hysterical.

Percy ignored her jab and dived. Using her leg as an anchor, he worked his way down to her foot and began to work on getting it free. It was stuck underneath a log but with a few minutes of hard work, Percy sprung it free. He rose to the surface and Annabeth looked exhausted at trying to hold on. Percy grabbed her with one arm, placing her on his chest and with the other arm, like he was trained to do and directed the two of them along the river.

'Just stay with me and you'll be fine. I've got you. You'll be alright.'

Percy kept talking to her, encouraging her as he swam for the both of them. They got to a small dip in the bank and Percy crossed over to it, pulling Annabeth onto the bank first before hauling himself out of the water. Annabeth scrambled away, collapsing onto grass and taking deep breaths. Percy's arms felt like lead as he came up after her but he knew they couldn't rest.

He gently coaxed her to her feet but it was clear she couldn't walk very far on her foot. It was already bruised and swollen and Annabeth was biting her lip to keep from crying in pain.

'I can't walk anywhere on this,' Annabeth said, her voice shaking.

'Well then I'll carry you. We have to get somewhere safe.'

Percy didn't give her another option and for once, Annabeth was too tired to protest. She was surprisingly light, Percy thought as he picked her up, her arms going around his neck. His arms screamed in pain and his legs wobbled unsteadily but he continued to walk. This time, he was the one that had to be in charge. He was the one that keep her safe and take care of her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Hopefully you are interested, it's just starting to warm up. You're welcome to voice your opinion on the story. Constructive criticism can be helpful.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

'This is your place?' Annabeth asked incredulously, still in Percy's arms.

It had taken them a couple of hours to get back to his unit for they had to be careful that they weren't being followed. It took even longer because Percy had to continue to carry Annabeth. He didn't seem too perturbed by it, continuing to assure her he was fine whenever she asked about his fatigue. Annabeth was surprised how adept Percy was at making decisions and taking charge of the situation. Maybe she was really too harsh and somewhat blind to his abilities.

She was acutely aware of Percy's strong arms and the muscularity of his chest when she leant against it and it was only thanks to the throbbing in her ankle was she reminded of why she was there.

'Yeah,' he said a little sheepishly on response to her outburst. 'The agency bought it for me when I was recruited but I never used it. I preferred to be at the agency.'

'It's …' Annabeth struggled to find the right word as he carried her to the beautiful black leather lounge chair that sat in front of a huge LCD television and small table upon a white fur rug.

'Ostentatious,' Percy supplied, embarrassed. 'It was a bit too grand for me, actually but they insisted I kept it, just in case I changed my mind.'

Percy placed her gently down on the couch and again Annabeth was surprised at how nice he was being to her. She could see how uncomfortable he was in his own unit. She noticed how out of place he looked. It was so rich and beautiful whereas Percy was more down to earth and rugged.

She shivered once she left Percy's arms, still soaked. How stupid could she be? She should have known she was way too close to the edge but all she could think about was how awful Luke looked. He was sickly pale, his eyes looked deadened but his haughty expression is what scared her the most. Annabeth remembered when he always used to smile, a laugh not far away from his lips. His eyes were so bright that used to think that nothing could darken them. And when he used to hold her, she felt loved and wanted.

That was a few months after he had come back from his assignment. One day, he changed. His smile was gone, his words harsher and he continually brushed her away until one day he called it off altogether. Annabeth was hurt and upset by his behaviour, always wondering if she had done something to cause his mood swing but deep down she knew it was something more. The day he left was the hardest for Annabeth, because it meant she couldn't pretend everything was fine between them. He left without leaving her note, or even saying a goodbye.

Annabeth jumped when Percy placed a blanket over her. She had forgotten he was there for the second time that day.

'I'm sorry, you were shivering and I thought you might have wanted a blanket.'

'It's fine, thank you,' she told him with a small smile, gazing into his eyes. She hadn't realised how green they were. 'I was just lost in thought.'

Percy nodded and she wondered whether he knew what she was thinking about. He smiled tiredly, handing her a phone. 'I thought you might have wanted to call your academy to get some clothes sent over. We'll be here for a few days according to Grover until Luke's vendetta against us calms down.'

Annabeth winced hearing Luke's name but nodded and took the phone all the same.

'I'll look at your ankle if you want and ice it and bandage it for you?' Percy asked, shifting from foot to foot.

'That would be great, thank you,' Annabeth replied, touched by his gesture.

She made the phone call and was relieved to hear that none of her friends at the academy was too badly injured from Kronos' ambush. Percy had come back while she was in the phone, patiently waiting until she had finished talking. Annabeth took that time to study him while he was watching the window behind her.

His soaked clothes stuck to his frame but he didn't seem to care. His dark hair was still plastered around his face with other tufts sticking up in random places. It would look almost comical if his hair wasn't that messy all the time. There were angry red scratches across his cheeks and neck and Annabeth wondered what happened to him. His skin looked paler in the fading light but his eyes remained that vivid green Annabeth had seen earlier. The colour intrigued her but what was most was how soft they seem to be.

As if sensing her gaze, those eyes turned to her and if possible, softened. She took in the sharp panes of his jaw, his straight nose, the fullness of his lips. He smiled at her again, a reassuring smile which made her throat dry. The student on the phone had to repeat what she said three times before Annabeth had heard her properly. She didn't look at Percy until she had gotten off of the phone.

'They'll be around tomorrow,' Annabeth told Percy, looking at his ear rather than his eyes.

'I was thinking …' Percy started, sounding a bit uncomfortable. Annabeth gazed at him and did her eyes deceive her or under the light was he blushing. 'Um … well maybe you should, er … well, you're drenched so maybe, you would like, um … a shower?'

'Oh …' was all Annabeth said although she was thinking that he did look cute when he was uncomfortable. Wait, what was she thinking? He wasn't cute! 'That actually would be good.'

'Oh good,' Percy said in relief.

'Um, Percy?' Annabeth said, figuring out a hitch in the plan.

'Yeah?'

'I don't have any clothes to change into.'

'Ah … Hang on. There should be some spare clothes around here somewhere.'

Percy took off into the darkness of the hallway and Annabeth sat up to see try and see where he was going, gasping as the pain flared in her ankle. There was a lot of door slams and the flicker of a light switch being turned on and Percy returned, slightly out of breath.

'Here, I'll take you to the bathroom,' Percy offered, opening his arms again.

'No, I'll walk this time. You've carried me enough,' Annabeth declined with a smile.

She sat up straighter and letting the blanket fall from her shoulders. Percy looked dubious but let her be. She got to her feet and wobbled unsteadily. Percy hovered close beside, letting her grab him when she overbalanced.

Percy left her for a minute clutching to the island bench in the kitchen to turn on the lights to the unit and Annabeth glanced around at his unit. Spotlessly clean, with top of the range appliances. The bench tops were white marble with the sinks, taps and handles stainless steel. It seemed to Annabeth anything that wasn't covered in marble was stainless steel.

'Ostentatious,' Annabeth murmured, glancing at the immaculate kitchen.

Percy's chuckle echoed from the hallway before he reappeared at her side. 'Sorry, it was the academy's design.'

'No, I don't mind it. I'm just wondering why there isn't any dust anywhere if you don't use it.'

Annabeth stood up from leaning against, gingerly testing her ankle. It didn't like it at all.

'The academy maintains it. They hoped I would still use it.' Percy gestured down the hallway and Annabeth entered the hallway with a small smile.

She was grateful that Percy gave her the space even though every step felt like a sharp spasm shooting through her leg. She managed to reach the bathroom with only a few times that Percy had to help her and she was rather pleased with herself.

The bathroom was spacious and beautiful, just like the living room and the kitchen. The benches in here were marble but with a slight greenish hue that looked just as beautiful as the white marble in the kitchen. The dark green tiles on the floor set off the room nicely. The towels were fluffy and white, hanging on stainless steel railings. The shower took up one side of the bathroom, with a fair green shower curtain pushed to the wall. Annabeth's eyes travelled down to the bottom of the shower and found …

'Oooh … A bath!' Annabeth cried, hopping to the bath, running her hand along the rim.

'Yes, well, you found the bath and there's a towel on the rack and your clothes are on the sink. They're brand new, still have the tags on so they're clean and yeah, they may be a bit big though,' Percy rambled on and Annabeth turned to see his hands in his jeans pockets, looking anywhere but Annabeth and the bath. Annabeth was intrigued by this but kept her those questions to herself for the time being.

'I'm sure they're fine, Percy. Thank you,' Annabeth smiled at him.

Percy looked at her and smiled back and Annabeth noticed the green in the bathroom matched his eyes. She felt her heart beat faster when she gazed into his eyes and then realised that the two of them were standing alone, in a bathroom. She felt her face grow hot. She turned to the bath again to hide her blush, cursing herself for being foolish. It was just Percy Jackson, for crying out loud. Get a grip.

'Um … I'll be outside if you need anything. My room already has a bathroom so this one is all yours,' Percy told her and he gently closed the door and Annabeth felt herself able to breath normally again.

* * *

Annabeth felt better after having a long, hot bath and having changed into dry, fresh clothes. She had hobbled down the hallway, refusing to ask Percy for assistance again. She could still picture him rambling in that bathroom about fresh towels and clean clothes. He was irresistibly cute when he was shy, she had concluded, much against her will.

A few days ago, she couldn't stand the sight of him. Everything from his messy hair to his beat up sneakers, but now it was all she could do to not stare at him. Especially his green eyes. When she wasn't thinking about how they were going to stop Kronos or wondering whether her ankle will heal fast, her mind kept wondering back to his eyes and his smile. She reasoned it was because he had saved her that afternoon.

Annabeth had never felt that terrified before. The roar of the rapid water infiltrating her ears. The darkness of the water blotting out any colour. It slipped through her fingers as she tried grasping something, anything to would stop the endless churning the water ensured. It was only by luck that her ankle had gotten caught and then she was able to grab a fallen sapling that at least kept her head afloat. Her panic began to reach hysteria when she couldn't free her ankle and when she looked up she couldn't see anyone.

And then Percy came into her view, sprinting along the bank towards her. She almost cried with happiness in seeing him and she thought he looked almost as equally relieved to see she was still alive. She wanted to swim to him but her arms refused to release the sapling and her ankle twisted painfully in the current. She cried out in pain at the same time he dove into the river.

Annabeth thought she had never seen anything as beautiful and elegant as he dived, his face full of concentration. He looked right at home in the water as she watched him cut through it with powerful strokes and then he was beside her, soaking but looking as lively and gorgeous as she had ever seen him. He got her free and she thought for a moment that he might not have risen from the water but then he was with her, shaking water out of his eyes. He grabbed her to him, held her protectively to his chest and keeping her head above the water, he swam them both back to shore.

She watched him now from her position on the couch over her bowl of soup, her ankle bandaged and elevated on a pillow. No one would have expected him to be a fighter looking at him drinking his soup straight from the bowl wearing a black and grey cotton pants. Even Annabeth had trouble believing it as she watched him.

'Where did you learn to swim like that?' Annabeth asked, breaking the silence between them.

Percy glanced over to her, placing his empty bowl on the small table in front of them.

'I had been swimming since I was a toddler. There was something about the water … I just felt like I belonged in the water, you know? When I was fourteen I joined the surf lifesavers. I could help people and still swim every day. It was the reason I was recruited,' he told her plainly and with a smile.

He got up and took his bowl to the kitchen, taking Annabeth's in the process.

'I was sixteen when Chiron and Grover came to me, offering me a new position in an academy. At first I was a little dubious at the prospect of leaving my mum to train at some fancy private school but when I got there I realised that it was a lot more than a fancy private school. It was where I belonged. And I have been here ever since, trying to make a difference in the world.'

Why was Percy doing this to her, Annabeth thought. He was showing her a whole new side to him and she was frightened by how much she was becoming drawn to him.

'I was a bit younger when Athena saw my potential,' Annabeth said, playing with a thread in the rub wrapped around her.

'How much younger?' Percy asked curiously.

She looked at him, grinning. 'Twelve.'

'Twelve!' Percy exclaimed in disbelief.

She nodded, her grin turning into a smile. 'It was for more, analytical qualities. Even back then I was a little, ambitious.'

Percy snorted. Annabeth glared at him and he pretended to look innocent. She should her head, concealing her smile and then she continued her story. 'I was always interested in landscapes and building designs. That's what I want to be when once I'm finished at Athena, an architect. But of course, being at the academy I had to be more than smart. I was intrigued by certain martial arts techniques so that was what Athena coached me in. I trained and studied for four years until they thought I was old enough to tackle my first assignment. I had lots of encouragement, especially from Luke …' Annabeth trailed off; shocked she would bring up Luke when they were beginning to talk freely with each other. She looked down at the blanket, refusing to see Percy's reaction.

Percy was silent for what felt like an age to Annabeth and when she saw him through her eyelashes his face was impassive.

He took in a deep breath and then he began to talk again, this time more softly. 'Luke was at my induction when I first entered Olympus. He offered to give me the tour. He didn't seem perturbed at all that I was recruited to a rival academy. He even suggested that I trained with him, because at the time Poseidon really didn't have any other student to train me. Being new and young, I agreed and of course we became really good friends.

'I didn't know him for as long as you had, so I didn't realise he had changed, that he was any different to how he usually behaved. It was a few months of not being in contact that he came over to the academy, asking if I wanted to train, for old time's sake. I agreed but instead of going to the gym he led me out into the protected forest park just beside Olympus. I probably should have known then that something was wrong but I ignored my instincts.

'He turned and told me he was through with the firm and was moving on to bigger and better things. He said I should go with him, that my talents were being wasted at Poseidon. You could be so much more, he told me, 'just join me and we would be an unbreakable team'. Percy said it mockingly and sourly, shaking his head.

'Of course, I thought he was joking until he pulled a knife out from behind his back.' Annabeth's eyes widened in surprised and Percy nodded solemnly. 'Yeah, I know, it certainly surprised me. He sighed and told me it was a shame I was already eating out of their hands. He reckoned he thought he could have saved me from them. I was confused. I thought Luke was happy at Olympus. It was then that he decided to attack me. I managed to dodge most of his advances but in the end he was too quick for me.

'His knife slashed across my chest. It wasn't a deep gash but then my vision started to blur and fade. His blade was poisoned and before I knew it, Luke had disappeared leaving me alone to die in the forest. Thankfully though two girls were running the track in the park and found me. And, well, here I am.'

The unit was silent for a long time as Annabeth tried to wrap her head around Percy's story.

'Why didn't you tell me what Luke did? All those times I defended him, blamed you …' Annabeth said softly, still a little in awe.

Percy smiled wryly. 'Would you have believed me?'

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but closed it again. They lapsed into silence again. How could Luke have done that to someone? Be so unrelenting and merciless. Annabeth always pictured Luke as how he used to be, not how he had become. After seeing Luke today she finally succumbed to the truth. She believed Percy.

'Well, I'm beat,' Percy said, stifling a yawn. 'We'll learn more in the morning about our situation.' He stood and walked over to her. 'Did you want a hand?'

Annabeth shook her head, hauling herself to her feet, well foot. She found her bedroom spacious and lovely. She climbed onto her queen bed, feeling the softness of the mattress and pillows underneath her. Percy bade her goodnight and shut the door behind him, offering her again to tell him if she needed anything. He was a really good host, she thought, watching his retreating figure. Annabeth snuggled into the sheets but it was a while before she could get Percy off of her mind to sleep, and even then, he infiltrated her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Six is up. Keep the support coming. You guys are the ones that are inspiring me to continue to write this story. Any thoughts or suggestions, you are more than welcome to say something.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Percy rolled over with a groan, staring at the ceiling. The rising sun shot through the gap in the curtain, directly into Percy's line of sight. Percy cursed, moving across and pummelling his pillow even though it was already soft and plump. He knew he could blame his insomnia on many things but it came down to the girl just across the hall. It always came back to her.

He replayed the conversation they had yesterday afternoon in the bathroom in his head and he almost winced. He sounded like a blithering idiot and all because he was picturing her wearing that shirt and boxer shorts that was supposed to be his when he should have been focusing on how much pain she might have been in. He shuddered to think what she had thought of him.

And when she did come out, looking exactly as he pictured her, he almost lost his self-control right then and there. He remembered tightening his hand on the soup pot handle as she came into view and he felt a shiver run down his spine when she smiled shyly at him. He had to quickly lay her on the couch and cover her in a blanket just so he would be able to talk to her without stammering or fumbling over his words.

To top off the night he had to go and tell her the truth about Luke. The guy she had been pining for since Percy's arrival at Olympus. He thought she might have yelled at him or maybe even tried to punch him and tell him he's wrong but she did none of that. She didn't exactly say so but there was something about the way she looked at him afterwards, Percy thought, well, hoped really, that she may have even forgiven him.

'Ugh!' Percy groaned as his mind wandered to her lying on that bed wearing his but not his clothes. He moved from the bed and straight to the shower, hoping the cold water will wash some sense into him. Before he entered the bathroom he glanced at the clock. 4:26.

'Great,' Percy muttered.

He examined the bruise forming across his ribs in the mirror and found that although it may hurt, it was liveable. He shrugged at his reflection, his hair bouncing with his shoulder. He made a mental note to get it trimmed after the assignment was finished.

He showered and changed into another pair of cotton sweat pants, this time a charcoal colour. He glanced at the clock again. 5:02. There was no point in trying to go back to sleep, he already knew it was evading him. He should at least see what they had to eat for breakfast, he decided. Maybe he could go for a run and grab some groceries; maybe it would help him clear his head.

He was lost in thought as he left his room, wondering what he was going to do to pass the day inside when he collided with Annabeth in the hallway. She grunted and stumbled, her ankle still not fit for walking. He caught her before she fell, steadying her.

'I'm so sorry,' Percy began, still holding onto her.

She laughed and Percy's heart started to pound. 'You're such a scatter brain sometimes, anyone would –.'

She stopped abruptly with a sharp intake of breath. Percy stiffened, thinking it was her ankle again. He was about to ask if she wanted some ice but then he realised why she really gasped. He was standing shirtless in front of her, holding her to his chest. He quickly pulled away, which was probably worse because now she could see him more clearly. He folded his arms to his chest, blushing furiously, even though he knew it was pointless.

'I, uh, I didn't think you would be up this early,' he mumbled, looking at his feet, which were shuffling restlessly.

'Couldn't sleep. Ankle was hurting too much,' Annabeth admitted.

'Oh … um, did you, er, want something for it?'

'I was just on my way to do that. I didn't want to disturb you,' she said, her voice somewhat calmer than before.

'Oh, I couldn't sleep either,' Percy replied, when his brain was actually saying, 'well duh'. 'I was just going to see what I could cook for breakfast for us.'

'That sounds nice,' Annabeth said kindly.

'Yeah.' Was Percy's reply.

There was an awkward silence while both of them just stood there, unable to look at each other and lost for words.

'Well I better get something for my ankle,' Annabeth began and Percy nodded.

'I'll, um, go and get changed then and start breakfast,' Percy said, blushing again.

Percy practically fell through his bedroom door in his haste to leave.

* * *

Percy was hoping that the whole scene that morning would pass over once he started cooking breakfast but of course he was wrong. He came into the kitchen with Annabeth sitting at the table. Her ankle propped up on a chair across from her, resting on a bag of ice. She looked quickly away as he entered and he blushed again, hurrying to the fridge to hide behind the door and cursed his stupidity again.

_Get a grip_, Percy told himself. He grabbed out the ingredients he would need to make an omelette for two, placing them on the island bench of the kitchen.

'Omelette suit you?' he called over to her, focusing on the food splayed out in front of him.

'Yes, that would be great, thank you.'

Percy nodded, letting his mind delve into remembering how to make it. He could still feel Annabeth's presence pulling his gaze towards her like a magnet. Sometimes he thought he could feel her gaze on him as well but he just assumed he was being paranoid.

'How are your ribs?' Annabeth asked as Percy started putting everything in the frying pan.

Forgetting to avoid her gaze he turned to her, momentarily forgetting how she knew about his ribs.

'Oh, it's a just a bruise, nothing major,' Percy gave her a small smile and went back to his omelette, making sure he didn't blush again.

Silence fell between them again and continued right through breakfast. Percy chewed his breakfast slowly, trying to think of anything but the girl sitting across from him but he was prone to gaze at her every few minutes. When he gazed at her this time, she was sipping her tea quietly, her ankle still on the chair beside her. Her eyes were roaming the kitchen and then travelled down to the cup in her hand. She frowned and Percy was itching to know what she was thinking but after that morning's … incident, he thought it may be best just to leave her be unless she asked something of him.

'Is it just me or is every utensil in the kitchen covered in blue?' Annabeth asked confused, her frown deepening.

Percy chuckled, almost choking on his food. 'It was a silly request I had forgotten I put in when they first told me about the unit.'

Annabeth waited patiently with her eyebrow raised at him. He sighed, putting down his fork.

'When I was younger my mother and I had a wager that one of us couldn't have as many blue items as the other. It went on for years. Mum even went to the extreme of adding blue into our food as well.' He shook his head and he grinned at her. 'It got to the point where we just bought things that were blue out of habit and completely forgot about the bet.'

'Why the colour blue?'

'Why not the colour blue?' Percy countered with a smirk before he shrugged. 'I guess when they told me about the unit if I was going to stay here I at least wanted something to remind me of Mum when I couldn't see her but in the end I never lived here.'

'You're really close to your Mum,' Annabeth stated quietly.

'Yeah …' Percy said and then he began to talk.

He told her about how his Mum used to help him around when he was a toddler because he refused to sit in a pram or walker. She moved around a lot because of him always being expelled from his schools. She always took him to his swimming lessons and how proud she was when Chiron came to tell her that he was accepted at Poseidon Academy.

'Even though she knew I wouldn't be able to visit often, she wanted me to go and have a future that she thought may not have been possible with the amount of schools I attended. I guess saying that I missed her was an understatement. The first few months were hard until I fell into a sort of rhythm and called her nearly every day for the first month too I might add.' Annabeth smiled at that and Percy returned it, his heart fluttering slightly before he grew serious.

'It was the two of us for so long, I worried how she would be without me but she went back to study literature at night and apparently met some guy there, Blowfish or something a rather and she seems really happy now. I was supposed to spend time with her a couple of weeks ago, before I was called into for this assignment.'

It seemed the two of them were getting good at silence, for they lapsed into it again. Percy took their plates to the sink and started to wash up, thinking about his mother and what she was doing. He had rang her the day he was assigned for the Kronos case and told her he would have to postpone their holiday they were going to take to a beachside villa they used to rent when he was a child. She was understaning, telling him to be careful, that she loved him and to come by afterwards. They never expressed the possibility that he might die. They never did which made him wonder why he was thinking about it now.

'Anyway,' Percy said lightly, coming back to the table with a glass of juice. 'What about you? What about your parents?'

Percy could see he said the wrong thing. Annabeth looked away, her expression forlorn. She sat that way for a long time and Percy had to restrain himself from reaching over and taking her hand. Her hands grasped the cup of tea in front of her as she tore her gaze away and back to Percy.

'My mother left when I was very little. Dad said she had my analytical mind and grey eyes but they were never any photos of her so I never knew if he was lying or not. When Chiron offered me a place at Athena I was so excited. I couldn't believe I was going to go at an academy and at such a young age, too. Dad however, was not so thrilled.

'He refused to let me go, telling me I was too young and should focus on my school first and foremost. I didn't listen to him, knowing my future was at the academy. I ran away, joined the academy and never heard from him in about four years.'

'Annabeth …' Percy said softly, lost for words.

She smiled reassuringly at me. 'Don't look so damper, it's not all dark and dreary. He called out of the blue one day and asked if we could talk. I, naturally, was hesitant to have anything to do with him.'

'Naturally,' Percy agreed, trying to keep the smirk from his face.

She glared at him, something he was all too familiar with but she continued. 'Cut a long story short I did eventually see him and we are slowly mending the patches but it's not really the same.'

'That I understand,' Percy said, nodding. 'Once something changes it will never go back to the way it was, not matter how hard you try to make it.'

She scrutinized him, judging whether to see if he was joking or not. When she discovered that he wasn't she smiled gratefully at him, which make Percy smile back. The pull drawing him to her was back. Percy could feel it in his gut as she smiled at him, a genuine smile, similar to what she was doing at that moment. Percy could feel himself leaning forward, just to be close to her. His thoughts were screaming at him to stop but he just couldn't find the willpower to. She was watching him and was it just his imagination or was she beginning to lean forward to …

Then a knock came from the front door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

K.

* * *

Percy jumped to his feet, almost knocking over his chair. The knock came again and Annabeth rose to her feet, leaning against her chair. Percy walked slowly to the door, making sure he was between whoever was at the door and Annabeth.

Annabeth felt oddly touched by the gesture before realising how sappy she was becoming by staying with him. She even almost kissed him! And she didn't want to think about how she felt faint when he stood in front of her in just his sweat pants. She knew being a student you had to be fit but she never imagined him to be that toned. He was … something else, and now she was doing this again. The one thing that stood out against his almost perfect physique was what looked like an angry red scar but he had crossed his arms over his chest that blocked her view from it. Was he hiding it from her for some reason? Was it from Luke's assassination attempt?

She was shaken out of her reverie when another impatient knock came from the door. Percy still continued to approach the door warily, as if some bomb was about to suddenly erupt. Not wanting to become the damsel in distress and feeling rather reckless, she limped over to the door, striding past Percy.

'Annabeth …' Percy hissed.

Annabeth pulled opened the door as Percy grabbed her arm to steer her behind him. They were both standing in the doorway, Percy still trying to push Annabeth away and her stubbornly refusing to move.

'Jackson, you really need to work on your hospitality.' A girl's voice muttered before entering the building

'Thalia!' Annabeth cried, pushing Percy away with a scowl before hugging her friend.

'Thalia,' Percy also greeted the girl but less enthusiastic, closing the door and locking it.

She was in her leather jacket, ripped jeans with the holes haphazardly put together with safety pins topped with a black muscled singlet with _What Princess?_ printed across it.

She threw a gym bag on the table and turned back to them smirking. 'I believe you requested some attire for your time here.'

'You don't strike me as a courier,' Percy muttered, walking back over to his seat at the table.

'I'm a fighter of many talents, unlike you,' Thalia retorted, looking around the apartment with keen interest.

Percy grumbled something inaudible but Annabeth took no notice. She was too excited to see a familiar face.

'How did you get this job?' Annabeth asked her.

'They wanted to send one of your _siblings_,' Thalia emphasized the word followed by a roll of her eyes. 'But I sorta killed that plan.' She smirked again, moving around to the lounge. 'Nice place, Jackson. No wonder you're hiding out in here. I would happily join you.'

Percy snorted. 'I want the unit in one piece when I leave here, Huntress, so forgive me if I'm not as accepting of your offer.'

'None taken,' Thalia said with a shrug. 'I hate being couped up.'

'You're telling me.'

'Hang on,' Annabeth said, going over to lie beside Thalia. 'You two know each other?'

'Briefly,' Thalia said offhandedly but the two of them shared a look that didn't go past Annabeth. She eyed the two of them suspiciously, both of their expressions that of innocence.

'Fine, keep your secrets,' Annabeth snapped.

Percy sighed. 'Come on Annabeth, you know it's hard to be at the firm and not know of the admired fighters. Even if it is Thalia.'

'Oh come off it,' Thalia scoffed. 'I practically own that plaque for admired fighters.'

'What plaque?'

'You haven't heard of it? Well that must mean you aren't on it. Sorry Jackson.'

'As if I wouldn't be on it,' Percy argued. 'Your plaque must be for the deluded.'

'Delude this.' Thalia flipped Percy off and he returned the favour.

'Would you two quit it?' Annabeth exasperated. 'You argue like siblings.'

Percy laughed, making the two of them smile, Thalia reluctantly. He stood from his chair, walking towards the hallway. 'I'll leave you two to it.'

'Wait, where are you going?' Annabeth asked, craning her neck to see his retreating figure at the start of the hallway.

Percy smiled at her and again she cursed her silly heart for fluttering. 'I think I remember asking the academy to include a workout room for the unit. I thought I would give you some girly time.'

'Girly time?' Thalia repeated, raising her eyebrows.

Percy winked at her and left them alone. Annabeth was staring after Percy, secretly wishing he didn't have to leave.

'Well someone's changed their tune,' Thalia's voice drifted over Annabeth.

'What?' Annabeth turned back to Thalia, who had a knowing smile on her face.

'I have eyes Annabeth. I saw the way you were watching him as he left.'

'I have no idea what you're talking about?' Annabeth said breezily, avoiding her gaze.

'We've been friends for years. Are you really going to insult my intelligence?' When Annabeth said nothing, Thalia sighed. 'Stubbornness would be your plaque.'

'How do you know Percy?'

Thalia rolled her eyes, knowing Annabeth was changing the subject. 'He invited himself onto one of my last assignments before I was a Hunter. He was annoying then as he is now, just so you know, but I can't fault his loyalty.'

'Nor can I,' Annabeth breathed, gazing ahead of her.

'I heard about your encounter with Luke,' Thalia spoke softly.

'He acted as if I was scum. It was like our relationship never happened,' Annabeth replied just as softly. 'If it wasn't for Percy I would have surrendered and gone with his cronies.'

'He would have killed you, Annabeth. Under Kronos' orders and by the sounds of it, would not have even blinked.'

Thalia's words were harsh but she was sympathetic. A lot of people misunderstood Thalia's hardness for indifference and it was only after a year of working together that Annabeth saw through. Thalia never tried to sway people to see her point of view either.

'The sad thing is that I actually believe he would now,' Annabeth admitted. 'I think, deep down I knew that you were telling me the truth, I just …'

'Wanted to see the best in him?' Thalia offered.

'I'm sorry I didn't believe you,' Annabeth told her honestly.

'What did Jackson say to you?' Thalia asked in mock horror. Annabeth shoved her then grimaced in pain when she twisted her ankle. 'But seriously. I might even have to get pointers.' Thalia shuddered at the thought and Annabeth laughed.

'Percy's just … Percy. Just when I think I have him finally figured out, he goes and does something and throws it all out of balance again.'

'So he's not very consistent. I don't think he would even know that word, he can be quite daft.'

Annabeth giggled. 'I'm glad you're here, Thals. Truly.'

Thalia smiled. 'Just remember not all of your old friends turn out like Luke and especially not Percy. I'll be here for you when I can. I promise you that.'

* * *

'Are you alright, Annabeth? You've been pretty quiet after Thalia left.' Percy asked her after he had cleared away their dinner.

He had come out of the mini gym set up in a spare room, feeling somewhat calmer and clearer headed than what he had been since their arrival at the unit. Thalia had just been leaving, threatening him that if he didn't look after her than she would come back from her jobs and kill him herself. Annabeth had decided to check out the gym set up, claiming she might use it later to maintain her upper body strength. Percy had let her go, having a strange feeling seeing the sad expression on her face.

Even though Percy had felt himself growing closer to Annabeth in the past few days, he didn't want her to feel like he was prying. Yet, he couldn't stop himself from asking after she had remained quiet for the next two days.

'I'm fine,' Annabeth said with a small smile.

'Is it your ankle? Can I help?'

'Percy, I'm fine.'

Annabeth couldn't help but notice that he looked cute when he was worried. His eyebrows furrowed together, his lips parting slightly to ask another question.

'You know Thalia was telling me that you interrupted one of her assignments and that was how you two met.'

Percy smiled, knowing she was trying to change the subject but he let it be. 'Of course she would say that. Our assignments collided so it was only natural that we work together to complete them, but I don't think that was our first meeting.'

'Oh?'

'She was there when they brought me in to the infirmary after Luke attacked me. She reckons she was in for as a routine check-up but even in my delirium I remember seeing her arm heavily bandaged. Anyway, she identified the type of poison Luke used, so I guess I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. But don't tell her that, as far as she knows, she just stuck her nose in my business.'

Annabeth remained silent, picking at her food. Her blonde hair was down tonight and falling past her shoulders. As she turned her head slightly to the side, the light caught it, making it glow faintly. Percy desperately wanted to reach out and feel it run through his fingers. He clenched his fists to prevent it, knowing it would upset her more.

Percy sat watching her, wondering what he could say or do to make her happy. So he began to tell her the story of how he ended up with Thalia on her assignment. It was one of his more entertaining stories a few years after he joined. He was taking a few weeks break and was spending it with his mum. He was walking past a college one morning, not really paying attention to his surroundings.

'Seems about right,' Annabeth muttered when he said that. He scowled at her, which made her smirk.

Percy continued with the story, glad to see it was having an effect. He got ambushed by three college girls, who herded him into the college. He knew right away that something was up and refused their advances but soon they attacked him.

'It, uh, well it got a bit crazy,' Percy admitted, flinching at the memory. 'I sorta ended up destroying one of their music rooms by the time I subdued one but the rest of us tumbled into the next room where a class was just finishing … I never did see why they needed to compare powdered products but I can tell you which ones did not taste nice that day.'

Annabeth tried to keep her face straight. 'I don't think they wanted you to eat it.'

'I didn't want to but when it smashes you in the face you kinda don't have a choice. I think they would have captured me if it wasn't for Rachel. She was one of the students in the class and was the one throwing the products at them. The girls ran off when they thought Rachel was from the academy and conveniently just before the campus police turned up and one of them had the hide to ask, 'what is going on here?''.

Annabeth began to laugh as Percy's incredulous expression. 'So I was standing there, completely covered in a mixture of who knows what, standing beside one of the students who looked exactly like I did and then I just shrugged, muttered something about routine student evaluation and building inspection and hightailed it out of here.'

'They bought that?' Annabeth said sceptically.

'No idea. They didn't look too bright to be honest,' Percy shrugged.

'And the girl? Rachel?' Annabeth inquired.

'After the college incident settled down, she found me and demanded an explanation. I told her everything and she believed me, which was surprising.'

'You dated her.' It wasn't a question.

'She made me laugh and we had some pretty good times together. After a few months we realised it would just not work out. She was moving away to a new college and I was away for weeks at a time on assignments. It was then that I came to the conclusion that I couldn't afford to put anyone else through that. You know, waiting for me while I was away and only being able to see me for a couple of days. If I ever were to date someone, they would have to be tolerant and I just don't think I would find a girl like that.'

Annabeth silently watched the boy in front of her, gazing into the glass in front of him, lost in whatever memories plagued his mind. She realised what he was doing the moment he began to tell his story and yet she was smiling and was laughing by the end of the tale, more from Percy's facial expressions than anything else.

'I think I remember seeing you that day,' Annabeth broke the silence. 'I was just about to go out on my own assignment and you stormed into the firm, annoyed and covered in what I thought was flour.'

Percy chuckled. 'Oh yeah. I had an argument with the cab driver. You have no idea how hard it was to convince him to give me a ride to the firm.'

Annabeth laughed which made Percy laugh even though he was trying not to. 'It was not funny,' he cried out indignantly. 'I had to walk have the way before I got a driver willing to take me. The stares I got from people … Annabeth, it was really not that funny.'

They were both laughing when the phone rang. Percy frowned, still chuckling.

'I never knew there was a phone here. I was always told it was too risky …' Percy trailed off, searching for the source of the ringing.

Annabeth felt her stomach plummet when the phone rang. She knew that a phone call meant something urgent has happened and this urgency wasn't anything good for them.

'Grover?' Percy answered the phone.

He turned to Annabeth and smiled, his eyes sparkling. Annabeth tried to return his smile but she knew it was only small. Annabeth heard a soft reply on against Percy's ear.

'That's an odd request. Is that tv show on that we were laughing at that one time –.'

Percy walked over into the living room by the lounge, pulling out the remote and flicking on the television. Annabeth looked up at the television and almost gasped. She stood slowly and as if in a trance, drifted towards Percy, never taking her eyes off of the screen.

An apartment building was up in flames, with fire fighters running around it desperately trying to put out the fire.

_So far fire fighters have no idea what caused this fire outbreak in the apartment. No witnesses have been identified and police are urging citizens to come forward with information. It is not known if they are any survivors …_

The reporter continued to speak but the phone and remote had slipped from Percy's hand and crashed to the floor. Annabeth turned to see him rigid and pale, his eyes fixed on the screen, unmoving.

'Percy?' Annabeth asked cautiously.

'Mum's … apartment ...' Percy struggled out, his hands starting to shake.

The scene on the news changed to a familiar building that was only a skeleton of what it used to be. Percy's whole body shook as Annabeth gasped. The academy of Poseidon was nothing but a pile of rubble. Students were running in and out of the shot, some Annabeth recognised as her own 'siblings' as Thalia put them, trying to do their part to help out but from here even Annabeth could see it was useless. There was nothing left of Poseidon Academy to salvage. The two of them stood there for a long time, each of them too shocked to move.

'Luke,' Annabeth breathed, surprised at how angry she sounded.

She don't know what she would have done with her anger if Percy hadn't have fallen into her. His legs seemed to have lost their will to stand and gave out, toppling him onto Annabeth's smaller frame.

'Percy!' Annabeth exclaimed, grabbing underneath his armpits to steady him.

He blinked in surprise, finding himself in Annabeth's arms. He righted himself but he was still shaking terribly. He gazed around the room as if he had never seen it before, all the while blinking to try and clear his head. He began to mumble incoherently and Annabeth was beginning to become worried.

'Mum … I have to … He wanted this to happen … but Mum …'

'Percy,' Annabeth said quietly, her hands on his arms. 'You need to sit down.'

Percy wasn't listening to her, still mumbling. 'She'll be okay … she has to be …'

'Percy –.'

'Poseidon was like a palace … Who crushes a palace to rubble? Who does that?'

'Percy!' Annabeth practically shouted.

She placed her hand on his cheek, turning him so he would be facing her. What met her were clouded eyes that had lost their spark. Annabeth felt her heart twinge in pain at the sight of him so broken and lost. Luke knew that Percy would be up for any fight as long as his spirit was intact. Luke's plan was not to attack them, but their faith and spirit first so all they would do was surrender.

'Everything will be fine. You just need to sit down. I'll ring Grover and find out if we can do anything.'

She led Percy those few steps to the recliner and he followed willingly, unable to do anything for himself. She sat him down, before finding the phone he had dropped. Grover was still on the end of the line waiting.

'Grover, its Annabeth.'

_Oh thank goodness! Wait, where's Percy? Is he …_

'He's gone into shock but he'll be okay. Grover, what happened?'

_They surprised us, Annabeth. We thought we were tracking them further south from here and then Poseidon was reduced to stone and then reports came of a building fire. As soon as I realised what building it was, I sent people there I swear._

Annabeth glanced over at Percy, who was sitting exactly as she placed him, staring straight ahead, vacantly. She turned away, asking quietly. 'So his mother …' She let the question hang, fearing the worst for him.

_She was grocery shopping when the fire started, which makes us believe the Hunters were right and they both were somewhere south and used some sort of trigger to start the blaze. We have her in a safe location. She keeps asking about Percy but we can't tell her much other than he's safe with you._

'The Hunters' are tracking Luke?' Annabeth asked surprised.

_Not Thalia, no. She wanted to stay here and do some ground work. She sent her second in charge and a couple of her other Hunters._

'Hmmm … So what do you want us to do?'

_Chiron wants you to stay in the unit for now, until we can get a handle on the media. Thankfully they don't know the two incidents are related or we would be in a heap of –_

Annabeth didn't hear the last words because out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy leap up from the chair, making a beeline for the front door. Annabeth took off after him, reaching the door just before he did. She stood before him, preventing him from leaving. He closed in on her, so that they were nearly nose to nose.

'I can't stay here, not now,' Percy growled, his eyes hardening.

'Percy, I know this is hard but –.'

'But nothing,' Percy cut in. 'Out of my way.'

Annabeth straightened to her full height. 'No.'

'I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to.'

'I won't let you go, Percy.'

'After all he's done, you're still going to defend him?' Percy's face turned into a snarl.

'Of course not,' Annabeth said, close to panic. 'What Luke has done is unthinkable –.'

'He wanted me to have nothing!' Percy shouted. 'Just like he had. This is his revenge for my happiness!'

'You're mother is still alive,' Annabeth cried. 'She's safe. He wants you go out there! He wants you vulnerable like this so he can kill you.'

'He's tried to kill me twice and failed, let him try again,' Percy snarled.

'You aren't invincible, Percy!' Percy huffed and looked away, his hands in fists at his sides. Annabeth grew desperate so she murmured. 'You're mother's been asking to see if you're still safe, Percy. That's all she wants. Do you really want to put her through what you just felt?'

Percy glared at her and she was worried that she might actually have to fight him. She could walk on her ankle since yesterday but she didn't want to test it in fighting already.

'That was low,' he murmured before his face crumpled. He took a step back, breathing deeply. Annabeth realised he was trying not to cry. 'He took away my homes, Annabeth,' Percy whispered. 'They're gone.'

'It will be okay,' Annabeth replied, stepping closer to him. 'Luke won't get away with this. We will stop him.'

Percy looked at her with a small smile. His eyes were a mixture of sadness, surprise, gratitude and something else that made Annabeth's lip quiver and her knees feel shaky. His eyes had a little spark back in them and she almost sighed in relief. But she couldn't, her throat had tightened. Her hands quivered when she realised how close they were standing to each other. And as she tilted her head she realised that with all of his emotions splayed out on his face, she wouldn't have been able to stop herself.

Annabeth kissed him.

_Him_! Percy Jackson. Who wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him until she was pressed against his chest and returned her kiss. Annabeth almost moaned but opted for running her hands through his messy hair. He groaned at the feel of her hands in his hair, his hands grabbing her shirt.

Once she started kissing him, she felt like she could not stop. His lips were soft and persistent and began to trail across her jaw bone, travelling down her neck as he picked her up, pushing her against the wall beside the door. She grabbed his shoulders, her legs circling around his waist and she claimed his lips to hers again. Her hands roamed down to the hem of his shirt, persistently tugging it up. He obliged, grabbing it with hand and flinging it away once it was over his head. His lips went to her neck again and Annabeth looked down and froze.

'Percy ... Percy, stop.'

Annabeth lightly patted his shoulder and he pulled away, breathing heavily. She broke away from his arms and he took a step away, his face furrowed in confusion. She couldn't look at his face and when she looked down she saw it again, the reason that made her stop.

'I'm sorry,' she said a little breathlessly. 'I shouldn't have … I've got to go.'

'Annabeth?' Percy asked worriedly. 'Annabeth … I –.'

She couldn't hear his heart broken tone anymore so she took off down the hall, slamming the door to her bedroom.

Percy stood in the doorway, watching the spot where Annabeth had disappeared from sight, knowing he had screwed things up between them. He could see Annabeth's face as she looked at him before she fled to her room and he felt himself crumple in pain, wanting to change what he had done.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

This also means I have to change the rating to M, just in case.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

To say things at the unit became awkward after the night's events would be an understatement. Percy couldn't look at her or even be in the room with her. The pain and confusion of being somewhat rejected weighed heavily on his mind. Also marred with guilt of letting his emotions get the better of him.

They were told the following morning that they would have to stay another week in the protection of the unit. Percy almost groaned, knowing it meant another seven days of trying to avoid Annabeth in a confined space. They were both in the room to hear the news, Annabeth sitting at the table with the phone in front of her and Percy standing at the kitchen island staring his hands resting on the marble top. As soon as the phone call ended, Percy left and headed for the home gym, letting out his frustration and, though he hated to admit it, pain.

This went on for three days. Percy rising early, eating alone and as soon as he heard Annabeth stirring in her room moving to the gym and staying there until the sun set. Annabeth gave him his space and was probably sickened by the sight of him anyway. Percy shook his head and turned the treadmill on a faster speed. After his workout, he still felt considerably wretched but he couldn't ignore the grumbling in his stomach forever.

He strode towards the kitchen after he had showered, wiping the leftover water from his face with a towel. Annabeth was sitting at the table her hands worrying nervously on the table top. Percy froze in front of the fridge, his eyes meeting hers. Did she have to still look so beautiful? Her eyes glowed softly in the dimness of the light. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a loose fitting shirt.

'I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were out here,' Percy murmured, going to return to his room.

'Percy,' Annabeth said, her voice soft.

Percy paused, hating how much he liked the way she said his name. He closed his eyes, clenching his fists to remind him why he shouldn't be reacting to her the way he was. Unprofessional, would be the correct term.

'Can we talk? Please?' she asked just as softly.

Percy was contemplating just walking away but he knew if they were ever to solve their differences and cooperate again to take down Kronos, they would have to sort this out. He turned and slowly came over to her even though he wanted to run and stay by her side. He sat in the chair opposite her and dared to look at her straight in the eye.

'Thanks …' Annabeth said and Percy noticed she was nervous.

'I'm sorry,' they both said at the same time. 'Wait, what are you sorry for?' they said again together.

Annabeth smiled sheepishly. Percy sighed but couldn't help smiling also.

Annabeth took a deep breath and started to say. 'Percy, about the other night –.'

Percy cut her off. 'It's okay. I let my emotions run away with me. I should have realised …'

'You think the reason I left was because I was upset with you?'

'Well, yeah,' Percy said, confused. 'Wasn't it?'

Annabeth sighed and shook her head. 'The other night, when you were talking about Rachel … I never got around to talking about Luke.'

Percy was about to interrupt and tell her she didn't have to but when he gazed into her eyes he realised how hard it was for her by the way she kept clenching and unclenching her hands. He decided to let her say what she wanted to say.

'From the first time I saw Luke, I knew that I wanted him to be mine,' Annabeth began and she smiled thinly at the memory. 'It sounds like such a girlish fantasy now but that was how I felt. I was sixteen when he finally realised that I was interested in him. He was a few years older than I was but it didn't matter to me.

'That year with him I used to think was the happiest of my life. After he had come back from that assignment that scarred him, he changed.' Annabeth paused, sucking in a deep breath. Percy heard the pain in her voice and he ached to go across the table to hold her. Forget being annoyed at her for leaving him, he could never be annoyed with her, not when she was like this. As his willpower began to crumble, she spoke again and he worked to remain on his side of the table.

'I knew there was something wrong even though he kept assuring me he was fine. I went along with it and soon he became moody and distant. He got angry quickly and his training became more violent and erratic. The students refused to train with him and there was a point there I think I was afraid of him.

'He dumped me a week or two after that and I know you will think I was stupid but I was surprised and devastated. Of course, you know what happened with him afterwards. When we were …' Annabeth looked down at the table and Percy felt the heat rise to his face. 'I thought the reason Luke left me was because I wasn't good enough. That I didn't try hard enough to appease him and that I wasn't … wasn't attractive enough. That night just brought back all of those memories and self-conscious feelings I tried to subdue for years.'

'Annabeth, I …'

In truth, Percy didn't know what to say. He heard his own pain through his voice at making her feel guilty. She must have to because she looked up at him and really looked. Percy felt as if she was reaching inside of him and pulling out every feeling he had had about her. He knew the thought should have frightened him, but he felt himself becoming more connected to her than he had to anyone.

Annabeth said nothing more and stood quietly. Percy watched her, his heart pounding. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how she always was but in that moment she started to walk around to him, his throat seized up. He stood, surprised his legs were steady. He took a step towards her, stopping when she had reached him.

They were inches apart and Percy's restraint was waning drastically. Annabeth gazed into his eyes. She looked unsure, frightened and a little excited as Percy watched her, steadying his breathing. Percy felt a tug at the hem of his shirt and complied by lifting his arms, never once letting her eyes stray from his. She let the shirt fall to the floor and Percy was sure Annabeth must have been able to hear his heartbeat.

Annabeth's eyes fell down to his chest and Percy slowly copied her. She was looking at the scar that ran jaggedly from above his left nipple down to the bottom of his rib cage on the right hand side. He had never thought twice about the scar but with Annabeth gazing at it the way she was, he was worried about what she thought. He now knew that it was the reason she had pulled away from him in the first place. Percy swallowed as she took a deep breath, preparing to probably flee to her room or tell him how ugly it was.

She did neither. Instead, she raised a hand and timidly placed her fingers on the middle of the scar. Percy couldn't help the goose bumps that erupted underneath her touch nor his whoosh of breath as their skin touched.

'This is from Luke,' Annabeth said softly, her voice pained.

'Yes,' Percy replied, just as quietly, watching her reaction.

Annabeth turned her head away, although her hand stayed on his chest. 'I blamed you for so long about Luke and you just took it.'

Percy looked up at the roof thoughtfully before returning his gaze to her, a smirk playing around his lips. 'I don't think I _just took it_. If I recall correctly there were arguments involved.'

Annabeth laughed softly and turned back to face him, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. 'Can you forgive me?'

'I thought you already knew?' Percy questioned her softly, moving closer. 'I forgave you weeks ago when I realised I had fallen for you.'

There, he had said it. How he felt was out in the open to be ripped to shreds if she wanted to. Her eyes widened and she looked to find the sarcasm or the joke in his eyes. Her eyes were shining when she finally understood that there she was told no lie.

Percy took that as incentive, gently brushing his fingers along her cheek. He lowered his head and she raised hers, capturing his lips to hers. Their kisses were softer but no less passionate than the other night. These kisses were promises of feelings that would not fade over time, only fire. Annabeth leapt into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck and her hands burying into his hair.

Percy broke away and said simply. 'You are beautiful, Annabeth.'

She smiled at him, a couple of tears leaking from the corners of her eyes as she pulled him into another kiss. Percy blindly turned and walked them to his bedroom.

* * *

Annabeth's head rested on Percy's chest and she listened to his heart beat contently away underneath her. She was awake but everything still felt a bit surreal to be considered anything but a dream. She brought her hand up to rest beside her head on Percy's chest, silently thrilled that her touch made Percy's skin tremble.

She knew opening up to him about Luke might bring them to a sort of understanding. She was frightened to say what she did about her time with him but in those days where Percy was giving her space she realised she wanted Percy to know the real her. That was why she waited for him at the table, why she explained the reason she left rather hurriedly after seeing the scar.

Percy shifted slightly, lazily drawing circles on her back. Annabeth felt a trail of goose bumps forming from where his fingers had been and shivered at how good it felt.

'Mmm …' Annabeth murmured, snuggling in closer.

She had never known that Percy had felt that way about her. For a girl who analysed everything, she hated how Percy could not be analysed. She thought that him being nice to her was just his way of apologising for being a jerk, but that changed when he had looked after her when her ankle was swollen. She just thought then that he felt sorry for her. And then admitted he had fallen for her and that he thought she was beautiful.

His fingers trailed to the small of her back and Annabeth remembered the feel of those fingers against her shoulders as he slid her shirt sleeve down to kiss her collarbone. Or the way they brushed against her hips and across her waist as he kissed her neck and jaw line.

He was so gentle with her. He made her feel delicate, as if she was something to be admired. He drunk her in with his eyes as if he couldn't get enough of her and Annabeth had never knew she could feel that wanted or needed. Percy just wanted to be with her and Annabeth wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her time with the boy that was gently caressing her.

'Well this was, unexpected,' Annabeth said, breaking the silence.

She could feel Percy's body ripple with silent laughter. Annabeth felt his lips brush the top of her head. From her position on his chest she was in line with the jagged red line that marred his chest. The softness of the scar intrigued her, and she once again, ran her fingers along it. It was Percy's turn to quiver, his hand at her back holding her tighter.

'Were you ever scared?' Annabeth asked the scar, as she continued to run her fingers along it.

She turned her head to find him staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, the same thing he did in the living room earlier.

'I find death sad, but I never feared dying. I mean, I'm still young and it never occurred to me that this sort of job is one that you can die from. I guess I never thought of it as a reality before. '

'But you do now? See death as a reality?'

'Sometimes. When I think about what I've done on my assignments. There were some close shaves here and there but at the time I didn't notice, just did my job.'

'Close shaves,' Annabeth repeated, gazing at his scar.

'I'm here now, Annabeth,' he told her softly. 'And I won't be going anywhere unless you want me to.'

He lifted her chin and kissed her.

'Why do you have to be so …' Annabeth struggled for a word.

'Charming? Ruggedly handsome? Adorable?' Percy supplied giving his best impersonation of puppy dog eyes.

Annabeth laughed and punched his chest lightly. 'Impossible to stay angry at, was where I was heading.'

'Oh … I have no idea. I thought you were doing a pretty good job at it before,' Percy said with a smile.

'Yes, I was,' Annabeth muttered with a frown. 'And then you had to go and be all cute and –.'

'I'm sorry?' Percy interrupted, his eyes glinting with mischief. 'What did you say I was?'

'Nothing,' Annabeth said breezily.

Annabeth tried to squirm away but Percy wouldn't let her. He rolled so that she was pinned underneath him, his face alight and smiling widely. Not that Annabeth minded so much, she had a pretty good view from where she was lying.

'Now,' Percy said when he got comfortable. 'You were saying?'

'Nothing. I was saying … oh.'

Percy began to trail kisses down her neck and Annabeth's eyelids fluttered at the sensation. She grabbed the bed sheet underneath her so that she wouldn't throw her arms around him.

'Are you sure?' he murmured against her skin as she tilted her head to give him more access. 'I could have sworn you said I was cute.'

'I – uh … might have mentioned something along those lines,' Annabeth said breathlessly as his fingers trailed down her side and to her hip.

He pulled away, smiling. 'That's all I wanted to hear.'

He went to lie back down beside her but Annabeth wasn't finished with him though. She gently placed her lips to his throat and he froze in place. Smiling, she peppered his neck with kisses, slow and teasing, like he had done to her. He pulled her closer, his smile vanishing. She moved her kisses all the way up to his ear, nipping at his ear lobe.

'Two can play at that game,' she murmured in his ear.

His whole body shook with desire, his eyes full of hunger and lust as he grabbed her, smashing his lips to hers. Annabeth smiled through his kisses, happy to know she still had some sort of power of him. She soon lost her trail of thoughts as the passion overpowered both of them once more.

* * *

Percy woke but decided to keep his eyes closed as he lied there, letting last night wash over him like a beautiful dream. He couldn't help the smile that had been hovering on his lips since the moment Annabeth had kissed him back, had accepted him and his feelings for her. There was a brief second after he had blurted out he had fallen for her that he was in sheer panic that she would tell him that the feeling wasn't mutual, that she would flee from him once more. As her gaze softened, he realised that she had been waiting for him to say his true intentions, even at the time she was oblivious to it.

He reached his arm out, wanting to hold her to find the other half of his bed empty. He opened his eyes, only to find himself alone in his bedroom.

'Annabeth?' Percy asked groggily, looking around the room.

He sat up, leaning across to see if she was in the bathroom. When that came up the same as the bedroom Percy sighed, lunging over to find where he had thrown his clothes. He found his pants as he heard Annabeth stirring in the kitchen. Intrigued, he wandered out and found Annabeth hunched over something in the frypan, muttering under her breath.

Percy noticed she was wearing his shirt and seemed to have buttoned it up haphazardly. His throat went dry, his heart pounding. She looked amazingly beautiful in his clothing, as if she wanted a piece of him. Or because it was the first thing she picked up, the rational part of his mind argued. He tried to shake himself out of it for he was starting to become a helpless puppy when he was around her and she wouldn't stick around him for much longer if that was the case. He casually leant against the wall beside the fridge, simply watching her for a few minutes.

'Annabeth, what are you doing?' Percy asked gently.

She turned to him a faint blush on her cheeks. Percy gave her a tentative smile in return, something not sitting right with her expression.

'Percy,' she spoke softly and Percy's stomach fell to the floor.

Something was not right. She looked shy as she took a step towards him. He stood up straight. Annabeth was never one to be shy.

'About last night …' she began and Percy could hear the hesitancy in her voice and questions raced through his mind. Did she think it was a bad idea? What if she told him she didn't feel the way he had assumed she did?

'Are you angry with me?' she asked, freezing his thoughts.

'Huh?' Percy managed to choke out.

'Well … you didn't think … you don't believe I took advantage of you?'

'That's why you're acting like this? You think I thought I was being played?' Percy asked incredulously.

'I told you about Luke and me and then you said you had fallen for me and I didn't say I felt the same about you and sort of just jumped you and –.'

Percy almost ran to her, smashing his lips against hers. She flinched in surprise and Percy pulled away, breathing heavily.

'Of course I am not angry with you. I don't regret last night. Is that why you're saying this? Do you regret it?'

'No, no I don't. It's just … stop grinning like that.'

Percy was indeed grinning at her as if he had been told Christmas was coming early. He pulled her into his arms, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Her arms wound around his shoulders and he could feel her relax with relief.

'And I think I was the one that jumped you,' Percy whispered thoughtfully. 'I was the one who did kiss you first and then brought you to my bedroom.'

Percy lifted his head but kept her in his arms.

'But I was the one who took off your shirt before you kissed me.'

Percy pretended to consider it. 'True, but it looks like you only did that so you could wear it.'

Percy raked his eyes down her body and then back to her eyes. She narrowed hers in feigned disgust but her heart betrayed her.

'You know Thalia brought you your own clothes to wear,' Percy reminded her.

'And miss out on the comfort of yours? No I think I like this one better.'

Percy laughed, dropping his head down to kiss her. She obliged, weaving her hands through the locks of hair at the base of his neck. He placed his forehead against hers.

'Look at us,' he murmured. 'I didn't think this would happen.'

'Our infatuation? Would anyone pick it?'

'I was talking about feeling this way about someone else. I feel like I am tied to you and I know that you should scare me but I'm not. It should make me feel like I've grown weaker but with you here I feel stronger than I could ever feel. Is that strange?'

Annabeth smiled at him. 'No, it's just you, Percy.'

She kissed him lightly again and turned to the frypan. Percy smiled at her before leaning over her shoulder to the thing cooking away in front of her.

'Pancakes?' Percy questioned.

'You always cook breakfast so I wanted to have a go this morning,' Annabeth shrugged.

'This was a 'forgive me' breakfast, wasn't it,' Percy stated.

'Course not,' Annabeth said indignantly. 'Pancakes are supposed to be easy to make.'

'And you can't cook all that well?' Percy supplied receiving a scowl from Annabeth which meant he was right. 'The main thing when cooking,' Percy started, winding his arms around her waist, placing his lips against her ear. 'Is to not get distracted.'

Smiling, he kissed her ear as she snorted. 'You won't distract me.'

'Really?' Percy questioned, moving his lips slowly down her neck.

Annabeth's breath wavered but she wasn't giving in that easily. She flipped the pancakes in the pan, feigning indifferent to his advances. Percy, however, noticed her hand twitching towards him but she gripped the handle of the spatula tighter. His thumbs circled lazily against her waist as his lips brushed her shoulder.

'Mmm ….' He muttered thoughtfully, when Annabeth continued to ignore Percy. 'Well it seems like you have everything under control here.' At this, Annabeth snorted. 'So I might just leave you and go back to my bed … to sleep.'

Annabeth turned to him then, surprised but she quickly smothered it when she saw Percy smirking. She shrugged, returning to her pancakes. Percy walked slowly towards the fridge, tilting his head to the side to watch her reaction. Her eyes flitted to him every few seconds but away as soon as he noticed. He was adjacent to the fridge, hovering ever so slightly, just waiting for her to take the bait. She was strong, Percy thought as he shrugged, yawning exaggeratingly and walked away.

He was in the doorway to his bedroom when he heard her groan in exasperation. He turned, watching her stride towards him somewhat fiercely.

'You are going to pay for that,' Annabeth snarled.

She pushed him into the room, kissing him before he had time to laugh at his victory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

'Something was delivered to us to by the way,' Annabeth told Percy across the table, as she brought her cup to her lips. 'I forgot to mention it before.'

'I wonder why?' Percy replied with a smirk around his mouthful of belated breakfast.

Annabeth scowled but said nothing. Still grinning, Percy stood, giving Annabeth a kiss of the top of her head as he continued to the door where a small duffel bag was left. He frowned as he opened the bag, a crease between his eyebrows.

'Perce?' Annabeth asked concerned, noticing his reaction.

He looked up and, in seeing her expression gave her a small reassuring smile. She half rose from her chair but he shook his head, heading back to her instead. He placed the bag in the middle of the table, standing a few feet away. Annabeth craned her head to see the contents.

'But that's …' She trailed off.

'Gear,' Percy finished grimly. 'Which means Kronos is becoming stronger.'

Annabeth glanced at Percy, who was staring at the wall, his jaw clenched. Annabeth could almost see his thoughts on his expression and she knew that her thoughts were almost identical. They had forgotten about the reason why they were placed in this situation. She had been so focused on how much she upset Percy and her own personal feelings towards him that in the meantime Kronos and Luke had been capitalising on their absence.

Even though Annabeth knew it was not their fault for having stayed hidden in Percy's apartment, she couldn't help but feel the guilt settle around the both of them. She could see it in the tension of Percy's shoulders. He was still staring at the wall as if he could disintegrate it with his eyes to ease his guilt. Annabeth knew he was purposely not looking in her direction, and she couldn't help but feel a knot in her stomach, her heart aching painfully in her chest.

He turned on the television and they were bombarded with image after image of destruction. The people were huddled together, unsure of how or why this was happening. Some were just too shocked to do anything but stare with open mouths and vacant expressions. As the camera caught glimpses of street signs, Annabeth noticed with a pang that he was slowly moving the chaos to Olympus, just like he promised. If Annabeth's guilt was weighing on her, then now she was struggling to keep it from crushing her.

Percy strode to the kitchen, his face a mask. Annabeth heard him curse as he tried to find the phone but her eyes were glued to the screen. There was no strategy to the chaos Kronos and Luke had created. The only common thing was the panic that it was creating in the civilians and into the students at the academies. Annabeth got up and walked closer to the television until her elbows were resting on the couch. She heard Percy behind her muttering irritably to Grover.

'Grover why didn't anyone tell us about the situation? We can't stay here if this is happening, we should be helping. It is our assignment after all … What do you mean we have no choice? … We aren't in any danger! … Go and tell them that Annabeth and I are ready to attack, I don't care how many told you no!'

Percy lowered his voice to an angry whisper as he continued to argue to Grover. Annabeth sighed heavily, focusing back on the news reports. She had assumed that Kronos' real motivation would be to cause problems from Olympus, and she supposed that in a way he was creating a major headache but it just didn't seem right.

She drew up a list of possibilities in her head. One: he was bored and decided to create a spectacle of it. It was unlikely so she concentrated on the others. Two: it was a distraction from his major plot that he was yet to unleash. More of a chance but he was pretty forthcoming with his plan to destroy Olympus so it was strange that he being more open with his whereabouts. Annabeth had assumed he would have preferred to unleash all of his anger in a surprise onslaught.

Which lead her to her third option. That is was a way to get her and Percy out of the apartment to remove them from the picture. Annabeth was struck with a notion that the only reason Olympus wasn't a pile of rubble like Poseidon was because the two of them, according to Kronos, were still at large. If they were still around to try and stop Kronos by getting in his way, then he wouldn't be able to strike hard and fast at Olympus.

'Fine! We'll stay here for the remaining few days but whatever happens, be it on your head.'

Percy's voice cut through and Annabeth turned to see him struggling not to throw the phone against the wall. The knuckles on the hand holding the phone were white as he rigidly walked over and dropped it onto the bench. Annabeth watched as his shoulders rose and fell and she could hear his breath as he tried to calm down. Annabeth waited quietly until he faced her, his face straining to be calm.

'We're to stay here for the rest of the week as was arranged,' he told her, his voice straining also.

Annabeth nodded, standing slowly. She went to stand beside him but he stepped away, which made her stop in the middle of the apartment. She knew she must have looked hurt because his eyes softened with pain before he gazed at the floor.

'I think … It might be best if I went to the training room for a bit. Alone.'

Percy turned, his shoulders hunched. Annabeth followed him, brushing away stray tears.

'Percy,' she called out and he stopped but still didn't turn around. 'I know what you are thinking. That we were focusing so much on ourselves and our feelings when we should have been focusing on our assignment.'

'Then you know why I'm giving us space,' Percy replied in a flat voice.

'We would not have been able to help them, regardless. This ploy was to do exactly what it is doing. To make us feel guilty and go charging out into the open, just like when he caused the fire in your mother's apartment.' Percy winced and Annabeth paused. 'It's now more than ever that we need to stick together.'

'I can't let my feelings for you get in the way again,' Percy muttered and Annabeth noticed his hands in fists beside him. 'I was always told to be in control of your emotions but when I'm with you it is just that much harder.'

'Percy, please don't do this,' Annabeth whisper, her voice cracking. 'Please don't shut me out again. You can't do that after you've made me feel the way I do about you.'

'I just need some time to think, Annabeth,' Percy whispered back. 'I've never been in a situation where my heart is pulling me one way and my conscious another.'

'But I already know you are leaning towards the good of other people,' Annabeth replied and she felt tears run down her cheeks. 'I feel I should be out there helping them to, to defeat Kronos so he can't cause more pain and destruction but I can't do that without you beside me. Not anymore.'

Percy didn't reply and didn't turn around as Annabeth's silent tears fell behind him. Annabeth knew he could hear the pain in her voice and she knew he wanted desperately to help but his duty was to save the citizens against Kronos, not her. Annabeth thought stupidly that it was the first time she had talked to someone about her feelings and he had basically shut her down with his silence.

She walked back to the lounge room, wiping the tears from her eyes. She was being silly, she thought to herself. If only her sixteen year old self were to see her crying over a guy, she would be furious and tell her to snap out of it. She smiled as she pictured her younger self, standing beside her, hands on her hips, a frown of disproval on her face. She was becoming a sap.

'Stupid Percy,' Annabeth muttered. Why did he have to enter her life and change it so dramatically?

Her eyes travelled back to the screen. The news reporter was now talking about a family somewhere out west, although there still some images flashing in the background of torn down buildings and fire ravaged parks. Something had to be done about it; that was as much apparent to Annabeth as it was to Percy but patience would be the key. Annabeth had faith that her siblings and the other members at the firm would be counteracting Kronos and Luke but they could only do that for so long. Percy and her would have to figure out Kronos' main plan and end it altogether. Annabeth had a feeling she was close to solving it. It was right on the tip of her tongue and just needed that extra incentive to get it.

She sighed, as the television flicked off. She saw their half-eaten breakfast still at the table with the bag of gear beside it. She grabbed her gear, heading to her bedroom. She was both relieved and saddened that Percy wasn't still in the hallway. She could hear him clunking the weights together in the training room at the end of the hall. He would be in there for the rest of the day and probably well into the night, trying to work out his guilt.

She felt the familiar fabric brush over her skin as she tried on her gear. She often wondered why the firm bothered with specialised gear when half the time they didn't end up wearing it on assignments. The black pants reminded her of jeans but a more flexible material that shifted and adjusted as she ran or kicked her assailant. The shirt fit her figure snuggly and felt nothing more than an ordinary shirt to Annabeth. She knew however that the material when knotted together was as hard as wearing a breast plate. The shirt was a nondescript charcoal grey colour with the logo of Olympus, a lightning bolt and then the sigil of Athena academy, the owl beside it situated on her left hip. Percy's would have a trident to represent Poseidon instead of the owl.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, noticing her pale complexion and downcast eyes. Her hands were knotted together in front of her and if Annabeth happened along this person in the mirror she would assume that she was a little lost. That image in the mirror was her. How did she come to be lost? She straightened, her eyes narrowing at her expression in the mirror. She laughed when she realised that she would never see herself look so lost.

She took the gear off again, changing back into one of her singlets and soft cotton shorts. As she pulled out her dirty clothes, Annabeth noticed Thalia had packed her good luck charm. Annabeth grabbed her Yankees cap, smiling at it in affection. She placed the cap over her ponytail and using the clear space in her room, did her own exercises to calm her mind.

* * *

Annabeth was restless that night, her thoughts tumbling over each other like an endless tide. Percy never came out of the gym room and it was only because of the sounds of him attacking one of the dummies she had seen in there on her previous training days did she know that he was still there and alive. Annabeth herself exercised late into the night. Mostly to strengthen her ankle but being stagnant for a few days already had started to take its toll. She was bone weary when she finally called it a night, her muscles screaming at her in protest. She was covered in sweat and the pain and guilt that were weighing her down and she was relieved as she felt it wash away in the shower afterwards.

Her legs were shaking when she crawled into her bed, a sign she always considered was a hard day's workout, which usually meant she was asleep until morning but that night was not the case. She was worried about Percy; that much she understood. They had only been together for one night and yet for Annabeth, her feelings portrayed a much longer relationship. She missed his arms securing around her protectively, his breath tickling her neck as he slept. Every time she thought those feelings would soon become a distant memory; her stomach felt like it was being cleaved in two with discomfort.

Annabeth rolled onto her back, sighing as she admitted defeat against her insomnia. Her legs ached as she stretched that morning, not that she minded so much in her sleep deprived state. She yawned as she opened the door, grabbing her towel in the process. Just as she was wondering how she was going to handle Percy, she tripped over him. She collided with the opposite wall as Percy leapt groggily to his feet.

'Percy!' Annabeth exclaimed, rubbing her jaw. She ran her tongue along the inside of her gums to check for blood.

'Sorry … I didn't mean …' Percy fumbled sheepishly.

'What were you doing outside my door, asleep?' She asked in surprise and suspicion.

'Well I … I.' Percy looked at her desperately, almost pleading with her to ask another question. Annabeth would give him no satisfaction. She waited patiently, staring him down. He squirmed under her gaze and then he sighed.

'I was trying to figure out how to apologise to you and I must have fallen asleep still thinking about what to say.'

Annabeth pursed her lips, more to hide her surprise and happiness that he was talking to her again. 'You were going to apologise to me?'

'Yeah.' Percy ran his hand through his hair. 'But I wanted to do it properly, you know? I wanted it to be heartfelt, I guess.' Percy fell silent, embarrassed he had said too much.

'Well?' Annabeth asked impatiently and a little eagerly. 'I'm all ears.'

Percy took a deep breath and then his eyes met hers and her heart thudded. He came closer until he was the only thing in her view. He looked vulnerable as he stood there and Annabeth had a hard time restraining herself from folding into his arms, apology or not. She silently took a deep breath, her palms flat against the wall behind her.

'Yesterday, when I was … working out my frustrations, I had all intention of forgetting about you and me and just focusing on our assignment.' He paused, his face scrunching up in disgust. 'I thought you had become a distraction but in truth it was not being with you that distracted me the most. What you told me was right but because I shrugged you away, I was worried I had upset you. That I was the one that hurt you and I felt that twist inside of me like a knife and I couldn't think straight with that plaguing my mind. Even though I tried to stop, my thoughts just kept coming back to making us right again.' His eyes were a beautiful, vivid green and smouldered under his lashes as he gazed at her. Annabeth thought her breath might have stopped.

'Annabeth, last night, as I sat outside your door, I knew that whatever happened on this assignment, and whatever followed after all of this was over, I can't go a day without being with you. I don't care if it is only for an hour. If I were to see your smile, to hear your voice, then I would be there. I have never thought I had anything to live for, but now I think I do.'

Annabeth was speechless as she let his words wash over her. He wanted to be with her, the same way she wanted to be with him. When she was younger she always imagined that a perfect handsome guy would be saying those things to her. Her guy soon began to look like Luke but now she realised that all it was, was a stupid fantasy. As she stared at the boy in front of her, his feelings splayed out to her in those big green eyes, as imperfect as she was, she was struck with how beautiful he really was.

When she finally did find her voice, she was still breathless. 'Oh Percy, you really are a scatter brain sometimes.'

He smiled shyly at her, cupping her face with his hands. 'The other life savers used to call me Seaweed when I used to say or do something that was stupid.'

'Seaweed brain,' Annabeth mused thoughtfully, as his thumbs circled her cheekbones. 'Has a nice ring to it.'

He laughed once, his lips finding her forehead. 'Can you forgive me?' he asked seriously.

'I forgave you the moment I realised I had fallen for you,' Annabeth murmured with a shy smile, repeating his words back to him.

Percy smiled; the smile that melted Annabeth's heart. She didn't have time to admire it though as those lips met hers and her heart thudded even faster in her chest. Annabeth thought she could feel a trail of fire erupt on her body as Percy's hands went from her cheeks to her back, pulling her closer to him while her own fingers traced the panes of his face.

Percy broke their kiss but rested his forehead against Annabeth's. She took deep breaths to steady herself. Percy was grinning again, his hands running down her arms until they found her hands, gripping them tightly.

'What do you say about training together today? I sort of miss beating your arse in hand to hand combat.'

Annabeth glared at him although it was ruined with her smile. 'Challenge accepted.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

This was to be part of Chapter Nine but I thought it was better as a separate chapter. Your thoughts and opinions are welcome.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Annabeth could feel the tension dissolve from her shoulders as she wrestled Percy into the mat again. He grunted and his forehead creased with concentration. Annabeth thought she had him pinned but then he hooked one of his legs over hers, rolling them over so he was on top of her. He kissed her playfully on the lips as she struggled to free herself from his grip. She wormed an arm free, jabbing it hard into his stomach. He grunted again, his grip loosening just enough for Annabeth to roll out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thud and Annabeth leapt onto his back, jamming his arms behind him, smiling with victory.

'Yield,' she demanded breathlessly.

He laughed, trying to turn back around to face her. She tightened her hold, making sure he stayed just where he was.

'You have to yield first, Seaweed Brain,' she tutted, enjoying her win thoroughly.

He laughed again. 'Alright, alright, I yield.'

Satisfied, she released him, standing upright beside him. She should have realised that was the wrong move for Percy swept her legs out from underneath her, sending her to the ground. She rolled to a crouch as soon as her back hit the ground, her lungs struggling for air. She saw Percy dive for her and was too late to react. He tackled her back to the ground and now she had no breath to curse the grinning Percy who had pinned her underneath his bulky frame.

'This round belongs to me. Yield,' Percy panted.

'Not … fair … cheated,' Annabeth choked out, taking deep lungful's of air.

'If I was an attacker, you would be dead,' Percy pointed out, brushing a strand of her hair from her face.

She shook her head, letting more curls fall into her face and Percy sighed at her stubbornness. 'If you were an attacker, I would have knocked you out the first time I pinned you.'

Annabeth was still breathing heavily and squirmed under Percy's hold. He hunkered down closer to her, making sure she couldn't move. She glared at him and he returned her glare with a sceptical one of his own.

'You are supposed to yield first,' Percy stated.

'You aren't going to let me go until I do, are you?' she replied.

'Nope.'

Annabeth sighed. 'You love it when I have to admit defeat, don't you?'

'Yep.' He was smirking again.

His eyes were twinkling mischievously when she gazed into them and she felt she could almost forgive him for undermining her. Almost. She let her fingers skim across his skin that she had access to, which was just above the waist band of his shorts. Percy's smile froze on his face and Annabeth felt his heart quicken against her own chest.

His head dropped closer to hers. He brought his hand back up to her face, brushing aside her hair. This time she let him, watching as his eyes, followed the strands with avid attention. Whenever it came to her, Percy was always gentle. She noticed even when they were sparring together for the past hour he never gripped her tightly; just firm enough that he had the advantage. For all of his faults and mischievous ways, he always put Annabeth's safety above his own. Annabeth hated how this boy was slowly pulling down the wall she put up to protect herself; one section at a time.

She was pondering this when she felt his eyes search for hers. She brought her eyes to his, struck by how they softened when their eyes met. His hand was resting against her cheek and she could feel the heat where their skin touched.

'It isn't hard to give in sometimes,' he murmured to her. 'I will never think any less of you, Annabeth. Surely you can see that?'

Annabeth sighed softly. 'I hate being proved I was wrong.'

Percy frowned. 'I'm not saying you're wrong.'

'Yes, you are. I was beaten. That's like saying I was wrong.'

'I won't tell anyone, promise.' He smiled cajolingly at her and Annabeth felt her defences melt.

'I yield,' Annabeth whispered softly, staring directly into his eyes.

He kissed her gently. 'Thank you.'

He carefully untangled himself from her. Standing above her, the sunlight coated him in an iridescent glow, making him look almost godlike. He held out his hand and she took it, letting herself be just a girl for a moment. Percy smiled at her again and she rolled her eyes.

'I like being able to help you,' he told her honestly.

'Careful now, you're almost sounding too sappy,' Annabeth warned, getting a drink.

Percy grinned. 'Can I just have a minute to enjoy the company of my girl before I have to face the reality that is waiting for us?'

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. 'I'm no one's _girl_, Seaweed Brain.'

She walked back over onto the mat, facing him. She raised her arms in the guard stance. She gestured him to come forward, wanting to forget the whole scenario. Percy shrugged and Annabeth heard a small sigh escape his lips.

'Whatever you say, Annabeth.'

They continued to train together for the rest of the day, only really stopping to eat. By the time Annabeth stumbled into the shower, she was feeling happily exhausted. She examined some of the minor bruises Percy succumbed her to, which were turning into a nice purple colour as she washed the sweat and grime from her body.

Annabeth let her thoughts wander. She was still concerned about Kronos' final plan to destroy Olympus and yet the more she tried to think of possibilities of attacking the heart of the firm, the more she was reverting back to the conversation with Percy earlier in the training session.

He was trying to teach her it was okay to be vulnerable around him, in those private moments where she didn't always have to be strong. He had figured out that her greatest weakness was her pride and as her thoughts began to swirl she wondered when he had noticed that about her. He was a smarter than he looked, Annabeth could see that now but he still had a lot of his Seaweed brain moments.

Annabeth cut off the flow of water, still unsure whether she wanted to open up to Percy that way. It felt to her as if she was telling him her secrets and if secrets are spoken aloud, there is no way of knowing who might hear them. She wouldn't let anyone use her against herself, she concluded, but she had no reason to distrust Percy. If she couldn't confide in Percy, the boy who was anything but dishonest with her, who could she confide in?

She stared at her reflection, the fogged up mirror making her image distorted. She was forever talking to Thalia about her thoughts and Thalia was hardly one to soften her opinion to divert hurt from the listener. Annabeth assumed Percy would be the same so it wasn't his brutal honesty that would be a problem. As she got changed and wandered blindly to her door, the answer was proving frustratingly out of her reach.

'What's troubling you?' Percy's voice asked ahead of her.

Annabeth glanced up to see him rising to his feet from his position at the foot of her bed, his brow furrowed in concern.

She ignored his question, asking one of her own. 'What are you doing in my room?'

He shrugged. 'Just making sure you were alright after training.'

'You never have before,' Annabeth said slowly.

'I know, but I thought I should now. A couple of times I hit you a bit too hard.'

'Not any harder than what I'm used to.' Annabeth walked past him, throwing her towel on a chair.

Annabeth felt her body crave to be held by his arms, a feeling she was steadily trying to get use to whenever he was with her. After her mental dilemma about her reluctance to let Percy in, she was hoping for some time alone. His presence, although a comfort for her, felt a little overwhelming.

'Of course, I'm sorry,' he told her back when she didn't turn around.

She heard him shift behind her. He was leaving her. Isn't that what she wanted, she asked her sinking heart. What did she want?

'Percy,' she called out as she turned to him, despite her better judgement.

He faced her, looking at little self-conscious, opting to look at her through his eyelashes.

'Why do you like me?' she blurted out.

He blinked in surprise. 'I, uh, I don't really know. Can anyone explain their feelings for someone?'

'I guess not,' Annabeth said, trying to hide her disappointment.

'But you are going to try and analyse it anyway?' Percy guessed.

'Probably.'

Percy smiled. 'When we were told we were partners in this assignment, I thought I was in a nightmare. I used to think about all of the annoying, knit picking jabs at me you seemed to enjoy so much after we had met during the day. It used to rile me up so much that I thought I would explode the next time I saw you.

'And then one day those thoughts were different. I used to think about the way your hair glowed in certain lights. The way you scrunched your nose up when I suggested something you didn't like made you cute in my eyes. I tried to deny it at first. I tried to pass it off as just trying to find things that would make you more bearable to be around but I couldn't deny the fact I admired you as a fighter and as a strategist. Maybe me admiring you was when everything changed, I'm not sure but one day I woke and realised I was infatuated with you.'

Annabeth's eyes widen and Percy smiled in affirmation. 'I tried to pass that off as well but I knew that I fighting a losing battle. I found myself staring at you more, even when I made myself look at something else. I began to sense when you were in the same room or when we were out fighting. I knew exactly where you were without having to look. It was disconcerting and yet it felt as comfortable to me as breathing.

'Once I saw your expression when we faced Luke I knew I had fallen for you. The wave of protectiveness that came to me was so strong for a moment I couldn't think of anything but barging over and punching Luke in the face. I thought there was something wrong with me for ever liking a girl I used to think I could not stand. I knew that you didn't feel the same way towards me and I assumed you never would so I tried to not lead it on any further to try and save myself the pain I was already feeling at the prospect. But when you kissed me … it was as if I had fallen back into sync with the world. Everything was just … right.'

Percy stopped, looking up at Annabeth when he said the last word. No lies. Just honest truths, as she had asked for. Annabeth stared at him and it was like Percy had said: everything felt like it was falling into place for the two of them. She was scared, terrified, nervous, relieved, excited all at the same time but she knew which ones were pushing her forward towards him.

'Does that answer your question?' he asked warily.

Annabeth noticed the nervous tilt to his voice. She let eyes rove over his body, absorbing every little detail. She wanted to remember this moment for as long as she lived. He stood there, drinking her in also, his hands hovering on her wrists. She brought one his hands to her chest, so he could feel her heart racing. He looked at their entwined hands in wonder. His eyes met hers and she saw that expression she had always wished to see directed at her. She couldn't think of the name for that expression lest it all be imagined. Her other hand cupped his face and he leaned into her touch.

'Yes,' she whispered.

She brought his lips to hers and she let her worries and thoughts recede to the back of her mind as Percy wound his free hand around her waist. As their kiss deepened, his hand found the hem of her pyjama singlet, pulling it up to the end of her ribcage. He broke away, silent questions hovering on his expression. Annabeth answered it, by pulling it off herself, letting it drop to the floor as she pulled him back to kiss her once more.

He responded, guiding her blindly back towards the bed, his panted breaths hot against her ear, his lips moving across her jawline before finding her lips once more. He picked her up, his hands knotted together just under her legs. He continued to hold her as he kneeled on the edge of the bed. Annabeth was distracted by his kisses to care whether or not she was lying down or standing.

She felt herself being lowered onto the softness of the blankets. He was soon on top of her, one of his hands trailing flames up her side as the other ran through her hair. Annabeth registered her hands were once again in the thickness of his hair and she worked them down to his side. His shirt came off in another breath and the sparks created from their skin touching overwhelmed their rational minds.

* * *

Percy had fallen asleep a while ago and although Annabeth felt the tendrils of sleep surrounding her, she remained awake. She watched his sleeping frame, the moonlight bright enough that she could see him from where she lay. With all of the upcoming worries and tension absent from his body, he reminded Annabeth of an adolescent. Certainly a cute one, she thought as his breaths came out slowly and deeply. His scar even seemed less angry in the light as the blanket fell down to his belly button. She wanted to reach out and brush his fringe from his face but didn't want to wake him.

He had taken her hand as he slept and Annabeth had watched their hands with a joyous wonderment. Annabeth thought about the time he had called her beautiful and all of the times he had told her he had fallen for her and she had to restrain herself from getting up and dancing around the room and whooping with happiness.

'Annabeth, I can't sleep when you are watching me,' Percy mumbled groggily, snapping her from her thoughts.

'Sorry,' she whispered, even though she wasn't.

Percy mumbled something unintelligent, frowning as he shifted so he was facing her. 'Is something wrong?' He opened his eyes as he spoke and Annabeth smiled at him.

'Nothing at all.'

He frowned again. 'Nice shirt,' he murmured, pulling her closer by his shirt that she was wearing.

She had gotten up to get a drink, throwing it on as an afterthought before she noticed him sleeping. 'I just picked it up,' Annabeth giggled. Did she just …

'Since when does Annabeth giggle?' Percy asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

Her smile vanished. 'Shut it Seaweed Brain and let me sleep,' she muttered, turning from him, her happiness diminishing.

She pulled her hand from his grasp as she went. He should have stayed asleep, she thought. Percy chuckled behind her, weaving his arms around her waist. He kissed her hair.

'Yes ma'am,' he said, his voice already thick with sleep.

It was silent for a few minutes as Annabeth struggled with something that plagued her mind. 'Perce?' Annabeth asked quietly.

'Mm…?'

'Oh, uh, never mind. I'll tell you in the morning.'

'Okay. Night…'

A minute later Annabeth felt his grip relax against her as he fell back asleep. Annabeth stared at the wall ahead of her, feeling Percy's breath tickle the back of her neck. Annabeth envied his ability to fall asleep easily and heavily. If Annabeth didn't know him she would have presumed nothing ever troubled him.

She placed her hands on top of his, gently running her fingers across the back of his hands and arms while she thought about the thing she didn't say to him. She felt a little guilty from withholding it from him but he was so content at the moment that she didn't want to spoil that. That's if telling him would upset him. Annabeth inwardly chastised herself for thinking so negatively. Everything would work out fine, she thought encouragingly. And although worry still plagued her mind, Annabeth fell into a sleep as deep as Percy.

So deep was their sleep, that neither of them heard the door open to their apartment. Percy shifted slightly but it wasn't until the intruder found them did they woke with a start.

'Whoa!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

There are only a couple of chapters left to go. Your thoughts and opinions are welcome.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

'Whoa!'

Grover stood frozen in the doorway, open mouthed. He had one fist outstretched, prepared to knock on the door before he saw the scene in front of him.

'Grover!' Percy cried, sitting up, remembering at the last second to hold the blanket over his waist.

His cry stirred Annabeth, who groaned behind him. Percy shifted so that his body hid Annabeth from view.

'Why in the name of Poseidon did you break into my apartment for?' Percy hissed and he felt Annabeth stiffened when she realised they weren't alone.

'I … I came to …' Grover mumbled, focusing on his one of his crutches, before he straightened boldly. 'It's not my fault you let your frustrations out on her sexually.'

Percy spluttered, trying to avoid Annabeth's gaze.

'Says you,' Annabeth scoffed, her head poking around Percy's shoulder. 'How's Juniper?'

'Who?' Percy asked, tilting his head in her direction.

'We're not here to talk about me,' Grover bleated and from the corner of his eye, Percy saw him shift uncomfortably.

Percy smiled victoriously at Annabeth, who returned his smile with a small one of her own. He frowned. Did she regret what happened? Or was she just upset they were caught together? Percy turned back to Grover, wondering vaguely where his pants were.

'Grover, what the hell?' Another voice interrupted. 'When you want to hand something over to someone you have to actually bring … holy shit!'

Percy didn't have time to groan until Thalia strode into the room. She froze as Grover did, the bag she was carrying falling to the ground with a loud thud. Her gaze flicking to Percy and then behind him where Annabeth's face was probably still jutting out from over his shoulder. He could hear her elevated breathing though and he thought her expression would be one of nervous dread. Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. Her eyes flitted to his and then back on her friend, who still stared at the two of them with stunned bewilderment.

The awkward silence seemed to drag on forever for Percy, who still had Annabeth's hand. It was Thalia who broke the silence.

'Well I'm glad I didn't stay here after all.'

Percy scowled. 'I never wanted you here.'

'And now I can see why,' Thalia muttered. She was smirking now, her arms crossed in front of her.

'As if we planned this,' Percy retorted. 'What are you doing here?' He directed his question at Grover.

'Oh yes …' Grover said, recovering from Annabeth mentioning Juniper. 'I was coming to tell you to put your firm gear on but I didn't realise you would have to put more clothing on first.'

Thalia snorted, trying to hide her laughter as Percy felt the heat rise to his face.

'Oh, not you as well,' Percy groaned.

'As if I wouldn't take an opportunity like this,' Grover countered, smiling.

'It's time then?' Annabeth asked seriously.

'Not quite,' Thalia replied before Grover could. 'He's moving but we still do not know exactly when. We thought it might have been time to get you two involved again but if you are otherwise preoccupied …' She let her sentence hang.

'No, we want to help,' Annabeth said quickly, grabbing the sheet from the bed and wrapping it around her.

She was still wearing Percy's shirt which made Thalia raise an eyebrow. Percy cursed as he tried to find where he left his shorts. Annabeth grabbed them from the foot of the bed and threw them at him while the other two turned to give them privacy. Thalia threw the bag to them and they both scrambled to get their assigned fighting attire.

'Annabeth are you sure you don't want a shower after spending the night with him? He is a germ, after all.'

Percy, who was in the process of pulling his pants on, stumbled, almost tripping over.

'Very funny. Do you want me to kill you as well as Kronos?' Percy warned.

'As long as you have clothes on, Jackson, I don't care,' Thalia said dryly. 'I've been scarred for life enough for one day.'

'Stop it, Thalia,' Annabeth said firmly, but softly from behind an old fashioned screen in the corner of room. Thalia scoffed but did as she was told.

'So why now?' Percy asked the both of them. 'I don't understand why we had to stay hidden in the first place.'

'Because you're useless, Jackson?' Thalia supplied. Percy scowled in her direction.

'It seemed like a good idea,' Grover answered, a little guiltily. 'With the two of you creating that much disturbance to Kronos' and Luke's seamless planning. We knew it was bound to backfire on the two of you at some point. When the incident with Luke occurred,' Grover paused and Percy looked up to see him give Thalia a look. 'I suppose you could say Annabeth's injury gave us an excuse to rest the both of you and let the two of them think you were out of the picture.'

'You were hoping they would reveal their plan with the two of us gone,' Percy stated, pulling his boots on, his shirt slung over his shoulder.

'Yes, but of course we were wrong.'

'Surprise, surprise,' Thalia muttered sarcastically.

'I still don't understand why you're here,' Percy told her pointedly. 'Where are your Hunters?'

'Waiting for my command in a safe location,' she replied with a shrug, which was comical seeing it from behind. 'If Annabeth figured something out, then I wanted to hear it.'

'What if I figured something out?' Percy asked indignantly.

Thalia scoffed. 'Don't make me laugh, Jackson.'

'Anyway,' Grover interrupted, seeing the argument unfolding. 'The leaders of Olympus were communicating with each other after Poseidon …'

'Always dangerous,' Percy murmured.

'Was destroyed,' Grover continued. 'They were concerned with the threat of Kronos but they believed if they showed Kronos they weren't worried then maybe he would cease his vendetta. Their annual meeting is tomorrow and they want to keep it that way.'

'Their annual meeting,' Percy repeated to himself, finally dressed in the gear.

'You know how serious they are about tradition, Jackson,' Thalia said sardonically. 'They are too stubborn to be persuaded.'

Percy fell silent, the last thing Grover mentioned running over and over in his mind. He faintly heard Thalia mutter something about needing food and took off down the hall. Grover, after a moment's deliberation, hobbled after her.

Percy pulled at the collar of his shirt; he always found the gear to be cut into his neck and often become really irritating. He preferred to just risk a knife to the stomach than have to wear the armour plated gear.

Even with the annoying seam lines and tight fitting of the shirt, Percy couldn't move past the leader's scheduled meeting tomorrow. It was odd for them to continue with their plans with the immediate threat of Kronos. And Luke, Percy supposed. He shouldn't really forget about Luke's part in the destruction.

Percy assumed the two of them would know the habits of the leaders. It would be foolish for them not to considering each firm was named after its founder and leader. Even when the leader rarely shows their face and their orders are handed down from one person to the next.

Percy understood why he was so caught up in the meeting. He dreaded the fact Kronos and Luke knew so much about their past leaders and that didn't make sense to him.

'Percy? Are you okay?'

Percy, spurred from his thoughts, glanced up towards the direction of Annabeth's voice.

Percy was struck again by how beautiful she was. The darkness of the gear made her fair hair seem more golden in the light and the grey of the shirt made the grey of her own eyes look softer. He wanted to tell her in that moment. He knew he should tell her but the look she gave him earlier made him hesitant. Maybe it was too soon for that and she wasn't ready for it.

Percy smiled reassuringly at her, straightening. 'Yes, of course.'

Annabeth came up to him, murmuring as she went. 'You looked pretty concerned about something.'

'Just something Grover said stuck with me. Nothing major,' Percy said with a shrug.

She nodded, looking a bit indecisive on believing him. 'So it had nothing to do about that scene earlier?'

'Scene?' Percy questioned before it came to him. 'Oh, you mean the two of them barging in here?' When she didn't reply, Percy pulled her gently to his chest, hugging her. 'It was not the way I planned on telling people, no, but do I care that they know? Of course I don't. I'm happy that I can call you my girlfriend. I have no shame in that.'

Annabeth looked up at him, smiling shrewdly. 'I'm your girlfriend, Seaweed Brain?'

He grinned. 'I know you said you weren't anyone's _girl_ but if you would reconsider, I would like that very much. Although, you would have to live with Thalia's constant remarks if you say yes.'

'I can put up with Thalia,' Annabeth affirmed, lightly kissing him. 'It was embarrassing though.'

'Could have been worse,' Percy mused. 'Are you alright with it? Before, when they first walked in … you didn't seem happy with me.'

'It's not like I enjoy my private life placed on display, Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'I told you once that I didn't regret being with you, remember?'

Percy sighed in relief. He should tell her now, he thought, her grey eyes watching him, interestedly. Percy gently placed one of her curls behind her ear, regretting it when the shirt stitching had dug into his shoulders blades. He cursed and shifted uncomfortably, massaging his shoulder.

Annabeth watched him shrewdly in understanding.

'I really hate this gear,' Percy gritted his teeth.

Annabeth laughed lightly. 'We should go and see what Thals and Grover want us to do.'

She walked past him, pausing in the doorway. 'Are you coming?' she asked.

Percy nodded, following her out into the kitchen where the other two waited. Thalia was digging through the fridge and Grover leant on the corner of the table, looking unsure of where to wait for the two of them. They both glanced up at Percy and Annabeth as they entered.

'So was there any other news of Luke and Kronos?' Annabeth asked, seating herself in one of the chairs at the table.

Percy took the one at the far end of the table; Grover sat beside Annabeth while Thalia took the chair opposite her, a bowl of fruit in her hands. Something spurred inside of Percy when he heard Annabeth say Luke's name. He recognised it as jealousy and Percy was surprised at himself. He hardly ever got jealous, believing it to be a wasted emotion and yet here he was, getting jealous over Annabeth just mentioning a name. He deduced why but remained silent. Thankfully, where he sat his face was hidden in shadow so he assumed his reaction went unnoticed. However Annabeth noted this but turned her attention back to Grover and Thalia.

'Unfortunately not,' Grover sighed, oblivious to Percy's reaction. He reached over to grab a bunch of grapes off of the bowl in front of Thalia.

'It's frustrating,' Thalia agreed around a mouthful of an apple, throwing a couple of strawberries across to Annabeth. 'I assigned a couple of my Hunters to tail them but they … well it didn't work.'

Percy leaned forward on hearing the pain in Thalia's voice. He knew she was not a shrew but it was another thing to hear raw emotion coming from Thalia. He underestimated the care Thalia had for the Hunters in her stead. This, Percy decided, meant he also did the same for her care towards Annabeth. He felt a little uneasy, thinking of how she felt when she saw the two of them together. She was a lethal fighter.

'Something does not feel right about the whole situation,' Percy heard himself say, leaning forward so they could see his face.

'Duh, that's why we are here,' Thalia replied derisively, back to herself.

'I know that,' Percy said, trying to be patient with her. 'When Grover said about the leaders meeting tomorrow …'

He trailed off, his frustration levels rising. He was on the verge of something important, he felt that deep down but of course he couldn't figure it out and his friends could not help him either. He stood, the chair rocking on its hind legs from the force. He could feel their eyes on his back as he wandered to the kitchen bench. He struggled not to slam his fists against it. Instead he ran his hands through his hair, trying to steady his breathing.

Percy could feel Annabeth's eyes on him every few seconds but he didn't look up. They were silent for a while, the three at the table eating the fruit. Thalia, once again, broke the silence.

'Look we all know the leaders of Olympus are arseholes when it comes to us,' Thalia spoke solemnly. 'So we shouldn't get upset when they want their stupid meetings which we all really know is a chance for them to big note themselves and argue against each other.'

'You just said, 'we all know',' Annabeth said thoughtfully.

Percy watched as Annabeth frowned in concentration, her eyes far away as she gazed at the wall opposite her.

'Yeah?' Thalia asked confused, sharing a glance with Grover, who looked just as lost.

'That's just it, we all know,' Annabeth breathed, turning to Percy. 'You figured it out.'

'Something felt off but I couldn't …' Percy replied, now feeling as muddled as the other two.

'Can someone please fill us in,' Thalia exasperated.

'Kronos wants to destroy Olympus,' Annabeth started, looking at Percy to finish her sentence.

And finally he understood. 'The best way to take down the firm would be to kill the leaders. If the leaders are gone –,'

'The rest will fall,' Thalia finished, leaning back on her chair, aghast.

Grover had his phone out, no doubt calling Chiron to get the leaders to postpone their meeting. Percy heard Grover quickly relay their conversation, waiting for the reply. He looked at Annabeth, who, although seemed relieved to have finally solved the puzzle, was sombre. Her gaze fell on him and he knew from her expression she knew it would only end with a fight.

Why did he dread that fact so much? It was not as if this was his first fight. He had been in plenty of fights where he was an underdog and the possibility of winning was slim but he had defeated them anyway. The odds for them were steadily rising now that Kronos' element of surprise had evaporated but he could feel the tension begin to work its way through his body. This tension Percy felt was strange and it began to worry him. Something had changed. As the worry clouded his judgment, the adrenaline pulsed through his system.

'Okay, we need to hurry,' Grover interrupted and Percy blinked, snapping from his thoughts. 'Chiron is speaking to the leaders now and trying to organise something. They would most likely want to fight for this act of treason –,'

'It's not treason if they aren't part of the firm anymore,' Thalia muttered, standing to her feet.

'The leaders can't fight,' Annabeth said, also standing. 'That's exactly what Kronos wants.'

'We have to do the fighting,' Percy stated and the others nodded.

'We will get the others students and create a distraction for their followers,' Thalia planned, throwing her leather jacket on. 'It'll leave Kronos and Luke to you two.'

'We can handle that,' Percy said but then he glanced at Annabeth.

She looked torn, exactly how Percy felt before. She stared at Percy and her eyes hardened.

'We can handle that,' she repeated.

Thalia nodded, giving her a swift hug before racing out of the door. Grover left soon after, having to brief everyone else on the situation. Annabeth went to follow but in the spur of the moment, Percy grabbed her arm.

'Can I talk to you? Just for a minute?'

Annabeth paused, her expression curious yet surprised.

Percy took a deep breath, his heart pounding. 'When this is over … I was thinking, well, with Poseidon Academy gone, I was going to move in here.'

'Good for you, Percy,' Annabeth smiled, her voice supportive.

Percy struggled to smile in return, his mouth only just pulling up at the side. He shuffled restlessly. 'I, uh … if you ever want to stay, you can. With me.'

'Oh.'

'You don't need to decide or anything,' Percy rushed ahead, her reaction worrying him. 'I … this isn't what I wanted to tell you but that doesn't mean it wasn't sincere or true because it is but –,'

'Percy, you're babbling,' Annabeth placed a hand on his arm. 'It's okay, really. You can tell me later.'

'No. I … I want to tell you now.' He paused and then he gazed into her grey eyes and told her plainly. 'I love you, Annabeth Chase.'

Her eyes widened in shock, her hand slipping from his arm. He smiled at her, his breath steadying.

'I just wanted you to know before we left,' he said simply.

She finally moved after a long pause that strained Percy's nerves to breaking point. He had begun to think he should have waited longer to tell her but knew he did the right thing. Just as Percy was going to suggest they forgot about the whole thing, she pulled him to her and kissed him. Percy stood shocked but soon kissed her gently back, taking it as an affirmation.

'We should go,' she said when she pulled away, her voice small but business like.

Percy followed her out of the apartment, watching her return to mission mode. Percy tore his eyes away from her to gaze around the room of his apartment with a strange fondness he never thought he would have and he silently hoped it wasn't the last time he would be there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Your thoughts and opinions are welcome. Say whatever you like. Remember, there is only a couple of chapters remaining.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

A few passers-by paid watched the man casually stroll down the street from the corners of their eyes, too used to being guarded with their lives to look closely. It was no surprise to the citizens in the neighbourhood to see business people gazing up at the once most prized office building.

No one really knew why the building closed. Rumours circulated of bankruptcy and interwork mutinies but nothing was ever proven. What was the real puzzle to the people was why it was never bought or re-opened. Yet almost every year around the same time their seemed to be an influx of men and women inspecting the building.

Some of the men and women wore crisp suits, tailor made and looking way too expensive for this section of town, while others looked more lethal with leather jackets and wicked looking sunglasses, roaring in on a motorbike. One was even seen dressed in khaki Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt that seemed more at home out on a boat in the ocean than entering an office building. So most of the people ignored the man, believing it was just another business man in the suit, going in to inspect the building.

Kronos waited just outside the door of the abandoned office building, ignoring the people around him. He kept his eyes fixed on the walkway skimming along the building, his mood pensive. Finally, the young man he was waiting for ran into view. Kronos scowled, knowing without having to see a watch that they were behind schedule. The boy had been nothing but a thorn in his side but Kronos couldn't disregard the fact that he broke him out of jail. If Kronos didn't need him to do all of the dirty work, he would have been disposed of as soon as Kronos was walking around as a free man.

'Everything is as promised,' the boy panted.

Kronos did nothing to hide his annoyance. 'Later than proposed, boy,' he snapped.

He paled, his scar standing out more against his face. 'It won't matter so much once we reach our goal.'

'We would have reached it sooner if you were on time. Your incompetence is taxing, Luke Castellan.'

Luke swallowed heavily, his head falling guiltily. Kronos watched emotionless. He did not care for the petty ways of pathetic students these days. It was a relief that Luke had realised that asking for forgiveness was a waste of time.

'Once I reclaim the leadership of Olympus you will understand why proficiency is priority. There are those who won't abide willingly and you will be the one to … persuade them.'

'Me, sir?' Luke glanced up, startled. It bemused Kronos to see the fear in his eyes.

'You against violence, Castellan?'

Luke straightened. 'It will not come to that, sir.'

Kronos grinned at the boy's feigned self-confidence. Kronos found out soon after meeting the boy he found Kronos' smile uninviting, which amused the man. And, as if on cue, Luke flinched. Kronos turned away from the boy, entering the building, not waiting to see if he would follow.

They turned down the hallway, facing big, polished oak doors. Kronos' excitement mounted. For years he had waited for this opportunity. He had planned it so meticulously that the proud leaders, he dared to remember as his own pupils, would not see it coming. Kronos knew that even if they discovered his intention, they would be too stubborn to change the date of their stupid, annual meeting.

'Are your men in place, Castellan?' Kronos murmured. He sounded agitated in his excitement.

'As soon as we capture the leaders, they will attack Olympus with no remorse,' came Luke's hurried reply, skipping forward to catch up with his master.

Kronos' ignored the boy as they continued to walk, although it was hard to ignore his panted breathing and loud footsteps across the polished floor. It irritated Kronos to no end and he had to remind himself as he did before that he needed the boy.

They reached the door and Kronos held his breath, his excitement almost overpowering him. Luke glanced over and then quickly away, his own breath hitching from nerves and fear. There was a hunger within Kronos now, a desire to finally act upon his revenge he had kept boiling away inside of him.

'Maybe we should …' Luke began but fell silent from a look from Kronos.

'We? Since when have you been in charge Castellan?' Kronos' tone was one of warning.

'I … I didn't mean …' Luke stammered.

'Quiet! I say what we do or not do.'

Kronos pulled a wicked looking curved blade from his side. Luke did the same, hesitantly pulling his own small knife from his pocket with shaking hands. This was it, Kronos thought. He strode into the room, prepared to take out the first leader…

Kronos pulled up short, Luke mimicking him. The room was completely empty. There were the same twelve throne-like chairs shaped in a 'U'. The floors and pillars interspaced throughout the room were white marble. Large windows that ran parallel to the floor just under the roof bathed everything in a whitish glow. One might have believed royals or even Gods would use this room, it was that spectacular. Kronos swivelled to Luke, who looked completely dumbfounded.

'This isn't possible,' Luke breathed. 'It can't be …'

Kronos yelled in frustration. 'NO!'

'Oh yes,' a quiet voice said ahead of them.

Both sets of eyes fixed on a hooded figure that came out from behind the chair immediately left to the head throne of the right hand side. Another figure came into view and stood across the room from the person but a chair closer to the two assailants. This one was slightly smaller than its partner but dressed similarly in a black uniform, completed with a hood. As the light from the windows fell on the first figure, they removed his hood to reveal his face.

Kronos narrowed his eyes at the dark haired, green eyed boy who stood next to his leader's chair.

* * *

'Oh yes,' Percy called out to his enemies.

He walked out from his hiding spot, making sure his identity was hidden underneath the hood of his gear. He heard Annabeth appear from her spot at Athena's chair as they planned.

It certainly was a task to convince their leaders to excuse tradition for one year and an even bigger task to ask them to leave the fighting to their students. In the end they all agreed to give them a couple of hours to stop Kronos before they intervened.

Annabeth expected the news and planned their attack as meticulously as she could. Percy was a little doubtful Annabeth could take on Luke but he had to trust she knew what she was doing. He had to focus on trying to gain the upper hand against Kronos, who some say was the founder of Olympus before he became too ruthless and inconsolable in his training. His students overpowered him and locked him away for his violent ways, becoming the new leaders of Olympus and then branching off into their own firms to maintain some sort of equality. So, Percy was wondering how he was supposed to take on the founder of the firm and survive. He didn't think he would get close enough to kill Kronos but he may have a chance to subdue him until the leaders arrived. Percy didn't like his chances.

Percy removed his hood, staring directly into the golden eyes of Kronos. Kronos didn't flinch or move once he was unveiled except a slight narrow of his eyes. He wore a black suit, no sign of a crease or stray thread. He didn't look like an evil, vicious fighter at all, which made him even more daunting.

Annabeth did the same and Luke sucked a breath in through his teeth. Luke was sicklier pale then their last meeting. He was wearing his Hermes gear and was it Percy or was the gear hanging slightly off of his frame. Luke's eyes were fixed on Annabeth and from a corner of his eye, Percy saw her watch him with an almost pleading expression.

'Percy Jackson,' Kronos said and his voice sounded like the calm before the storm.

Percy felt his muscles tense as the adrenaline surged through when Kronos spoke. He had to be prepared to fight at any moment.

'It's so nice to finally meet you,' he continued and Percy thought Kronos knew exactly how tense Percy was and was enjoying it. 'Castellan has had to deal with the consequences of your little interruptions to our schedule. Even though punishment is my specialty, I prefer to go right to the source. You've made it quite difficult.'

'What can I say, being a pain in the arse is just a reoccurring habit I have.' Percy grinned mockingly.

'And yet here we stand, me on the verge of victory. Nice touch, seeing the two of you beside your leader's chairs,' his eyes flickered to Annabeth and then back to Percy. 'It will be fitting when Poseidon and Athena find their most prized broken at the base of their _throne _right before I destroy them.'

Percy remained expressionless and he felt a little sense of pride when he saw Annabeth straighten stubbornly. Kronos smiled and Percy's bones chilled at the sight.

'Students always want to be heroes. I can grant you a hero's death, Percy Jackson. Castellan, this is your opportunity to prove yourself. You know Miss Chase over there?'

Luke swallowed. 'Yes.' His answer was barely audible.

'Good. You hated your fellow students, did you not? It shouldn't be so hard to kill her then.'

Percy clenched his jaw, trying to contain his emotions. His hands shook with anger and he had trouble not clenching those either. Luke stiffened and Percy saw a tremor run through his body. He gripped the knife in his hand tighter and Percy wished suddenly that he had brought a weapon.

'Luke, you don't want to do that,' Percy cautioned.

Luke's eyes narrowed. 'Oh yeah? Don't tell me what I can and can't do Jackson,' he snapped but he didn't move.

'Luke, please listen to me,' Annabeth said softly.

Luke slowly raised his eyes up to hers. There was a look of yearning there, his tough façade vanishing for a second before it was back to the cold stare they met in the stranded building. Percy struggled to remain at Poseidon's throne and not stride over to be beside Annabeth.

Kronos was oblivious to Luke's reaction and Percy suspected that Kronos did not care for Luke at all. His eyes were fixed on Percy, scrutinizing yet oddly curious. Percy tried to not betray his emotions but felt it was a lost cause.

'Jealousy is such a driving force,' Kronos told Percy. 'If it wasn't for Luke's jealousy we wouldn't be here today now would we.'

'Luke?' Annabeth questioned.

'The truth always reveals itself,' Kronos mused, a little too forced.

Percy realised a split second later that it was a decoy. It was just enough time for him to grab the first thing he could reach from his leader's chair and thrust it over his head before Kronos was driving his blade down onto Percy's head. The force of the blow brought Percy to one knee and he grunted, trying to remain off of his back. Annabeth yelled his name before Luke engaged with her.

Percy managed to push off of Kronos' advance, rising to his feet in a fighting stance. His eyes shifted quickly to the small baton he held in his hand and then back to Kronos, who was smiling evilly.

'Well done Jackson. Only a small number could defend that as fast as you did. Now, let's see how good you actually are.'

Kronos lunged forward again and Percy artfully dodged his advance, smashing his baton down onto Kronos' knife hand. Kronos dropped the knife but elbowed Percy in the chest with his other arm. Percy groaned, falling. He managed to flick the dropped knife away to the other side of the room but this left him defenceless. Kronos kicked out, smashing Percy in the chest again that sent him flying into a nearby chair.

Percy struggled for breath as he rolled to his feet, narrowly avoiding another front kick from Kronos. Percy threw an uppercut, having no weapon as his baton fell from his hands from the impact against the chair. Kronos grunted, aiming a punch for Percy's head. Percy blocked, taking a back step. Kronos swung again and Percy took another back step. From his position he could see Annabeth and Luke.

Annabeth had ducked under Luke's wild swing, moving in close to jab his side. Luke sucked in a breath as Annabeth danced back out.

'Don't do this Luke,' Annabeth told him, almost pleading.

Luke snarled at her, his lip already bleeding and leaving a trail down his chin. Percy had to dive as Kronos aimed a well-placed kick to Percy's exposed chest. Percy managed to roll to his feet but Kronos was upon him a second later, driving a punch and connecting with Percy's cheek.

Percy recoiled but remained on his feet, placing his guard up just as Kronos swung again. His punch was blocked as Percy tried to use Kronos' momentum against him but to no effect. Kronos blocked and swung back twice as hard, smashing Percy's solar plexus. He doubled over, receiving a knee to the nose. Percy's head snapped back and then copped a roundhouse kick to his chest, sending him flying backwards across the floor.

Percy gasped for air, too stunned to do anything but slide until he stopped. His chest felt caved in, his arms struggling to shift underneath him so he could pull himself to his feet. His head fell to the side and from there he could see Annabeth receiving a blow from Luke. She recoiled but countered quickly back with another knock to his head.

'Luke, why are you doing this?' Annabeth panted, her voice saddened.

Percy tried to call out but it was a rasp of breath. A shift in movement alerted Percy of Kronos' incoming. Kronos' drove his blade down as Percy crossed his arms, connecting with Kronos' wrists, preventing the blade from piercing his face. Percy groaned. His arms shook as Kronos tried to drive the blade down the last few inches.

'Luke, please. Stop. This isn't you.' Annabeth's voice carried over.

Percy tilted his head to Annabeth. She was crouched a few feet away from Luke, who was breathing heavily.

'They have to … pay for what they did … to me … to other students,' he growled to her through breaths. 'We should be treated … better. And you're defending them!'

He charged at her and Annabeth rolled away but instead of attacking she just blocked his strikes. Percy groaned again, his arms weakening. Kronos was grinning now.

'Give in Percy Jackson.'

Percy strained as Kronos drove his strength behind the blade. There was no way he would be able to fend him off but if he let momentum pursue … Percy glanced up at Kronos, his face screwed in concentration.

'You wish,' Percy gritted through his teeth and then let his guard down.

The blade fell and Percy moved his head out of the way. The blade struck the ground, the sound ringing in his ears. Kronos fell forward as Percy brought his legs up and lashed out. He kicked Kronos in the diaphragm, giving him enough space to roll up into a fighting crouch. He didn't wait for Kronos to right his balance, leaping to his feet and attacking with all his remaining strength.

It was five minutes later and Percy's energy levels were decreasing rapidly. His cheek was bleeding where the blade nicked it as was his forehead just above his left eyebrow. The blood was running into his eye, making it harder to zero in on Kronos. Kronos was unscathed except for a slight scratch across his jawline and he didn't seem to be fatigued at all. Percy was panting heavily, still hearing Annabeth trying to talk Luke around.

Percy went to drive a kick at Kronos' mid-drift when it went downhill. Kronos expected the move, sidestepping enough to deflect the blow. Kronos grabbed Percy's ankle, and grinning, drove his other elbow down on Percy's knee. Percy began to shout in pain but it was cut off by another kick to his stomach and fell to the ground, his face smashing against the floor.

'Percy!' Annabeth shouted.

Percy was dazed but he could see Annabeth turn away from Luke, her guard dropping. Her face was tight with fear when their eyes met. Percy could taste his blood in his mouth. He shook his head lightly, trying to clear it but only managed to spit out blood. He had to get up but he just couldn't find the strength. He rolled onto his stomach, the pain from his knee pounding uncontrollably.

'Castellan!' Kronos' voice sounded from above behind him.

Percy watched as Luke strode forward, grabbing Annabeth in a headlock, his hand ready to snap her neck. Her eyes widened, her hands clawing at the arm against her neck. Fear shot through Percy like wildfire.

'NO!' Percy's ragged yell pierced the room.

He struggled to his feet, ignoring the protest of his knee. He forgot about the dizziness when he stood too quickly. He forgot he was bone tired and his limbs were shaking with exhaustion. He felt the last surge of adrenaline flood his body as he had to get to Annabeth in front of him. He didn't care that he had no weapon, no plan at all but to reach her and yank Luke's arms from his sockets. She was not going to die. Not ever.

Percy only ran a few metres until he was tackled into one of the nearby chairs by Kronos. Percy yelled, trying to break free of Kronos' grasp. He heard Annabeth scream his name again and he punched and elbowed at any part of Kronos he could but they were weak attempts. Kronos pulled them both away from the chair before driving them back into it. Percy's body folded over, a spasm shooting up his back. He crumpled and Kronos picked up his body and threw him across the room like a rag doll.

This was it, Percy thought dimly as Kronos crossed the room towards him. Percy didn't fight as Kronos kicked him repeatedly in the stomach. His arms reached half-heartedly to his face as he was brought up from the floor, only to be punched and slammed back down.

Kronos took a step away to catch his breath leaving Percy sprawled on his back. Percy realised at that moment he was dying. He heard his raspy, struggling breaths. His chest rose and fell rapidly, pain with every fall. His arms were dull by his side. His legs moved sporadically as if they knew they had to leave this situation but they were unable to. Blood fell down the sides of his face, his left eye swelling. He wanted one last sight before he died, so he turned his head to Annabeth.

Through his haze he noticed tears streaming down her cheeks, mixed with blood running down from her hairline. She was watching him, her eyes full of heartbreak. Percy wanted to reassure her somehow but he just kept dolefully breathing in and out. Behind her, Luke was struggling with his grip on her. His eyes were full of determination to see it through and yet he still had not killed her. A small flicker of hope sparked in Percy. She could live.

Kronos ignored the whole exchange, not seeming to care. He placed a foot against Percy's chest, showing his superiority. Percy glared at the man above him with as much hatred as he could muster. This amused Kronos, making him laugh a cold and sinister laugh.

'Still fighting right to the end, I see. I'm glad of that. It's always fun to watch it leave your eyes once I kill you.' Kronos had the blade again in his hand, fiddling with it idly in his hands. 'I must say they trained you well to hold out for so long against me but it really is time to wrap it up. Once I am done with you, I will destroy Miss Chase over there and then your mighty leaders.'

'You … and what … army?' Percy breathed out.

Kronos frowned, his blade hand pausing. He glanced over to Luke, who also froze, with Annabeth still trying to break free.

'Seems like … our leaders taught us well.' Percy managed to smile. 'You didn't … think we figured … out one plan … and not the other. Students … ambushed your troops … along with … Hunters. It's just … you … and you … alone.'

'The men should have been here by now,' Luke confirmed softly. He looked frightened.

Kronos' face contorted in fury. Percy was at some form of peace. He knew that the leaders could overpower Kronos now, if they hurried and caught him before he vanished.

'Luke,' Annabeth breathed and he stiffened at the way she said his name. 'You once told me you wanted to give the children a better life then what we had. Kronos won't do that. He cannot build, he only destroys. Can't you see that?'

Luke's eyes travelled to Percy, who hoped his eyes communicated everything he was feeling. Kronos was shaking with anger though he controlled himself quickly.

'Clever, Jackson. I underestimated you on that one. It is of no consequence. I eliminate you and Miss Chase and will simply bide my time until I destroy Olympus. Farewell, Percy Jackson.'

'Luke, please.'

Percy heard Annabeth's soft voice plead with Luke and Percy's heart ached to be beside her. He met her eyes again. His mouth formed her name at the same time Kronos extend his blade arm, ready to drive it down. Percy thought back to the first he held her in his arms, hoping the memory would stay with him right until his last breath …

* * *

Kronos screamed out in pain. Percy went to glance up but was instantly smashed in the face with a stray boot. His vision blotted out but he heard the sound of a scuffle followed by Annabeth crying out Luke's name. There was another cry from someone and then it went silent. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his sight.

Kronos' body was face down a few metres away, a small knife protruding from in-between his shoulder blades. That explained his scream. Percy tried to rise to his feet, propping his body on his elbows but he toppled to the ground. He brought a leg up to steady himself but gasped and fell when it turned out to be his injured knee.

He glanced from his position on the ground and saw Annabeth crouched on the floor. He sighed when he saw her back rise and fall but Luke was still missing. Percy saw the distance between them and knew even with all of the willpower in the world he would not be able to get to her. He glanced over his head and noticed he was just in front of one of the chairs. Using strength he thought had long left his body; he dragged himself so he was propped up against it. From there he could see a pair of legs beside Annabeth. Luke's raspy voice met Percy's ears and as he tried to listen.

'I'm so sorry, Annie. I didn't realise … I didn't see…'

'Shh. It's okay, Luke. You made up for it by saving us. You killed Kronos,' Annabeth consoled.

'Nothing can forgive what I've done. What I thought …'

He coughed and it sounded like he was choking. Luke was dying, Percy thought. He had also saved Percy's life. The collar of Percy's gear rubbed uncomfortably against his neck, almost as if it was crushing his windpipe. Blood and sweat was running from the open wounds on his face and Percy just let it go, too tired to wipe it away.

'Luke …' Annabeth's voice was tinged with sadness as she said his name and tendrils of soft jealousy spurted in Percy.

'You … make sure the students don't feel like I did. Bitter. Disappointed.' His voice was wavering.

'I won't.'

'Forgive me, Annie. Say you forgive me.' Luke was pleading.

'I … I forgive you, Luke.' She was struggling, her voice unsteady.

'I love you, always have.'

Percy closed his eyes, his heart thudding dully. He was waiting for Luke to confess his feelings and begging for another chance and Annabeth reconciling with him with open arms. If it were to happen, Percy would rather not watch and just die quietly away from them.

'Percy!'

Annabeth's cry startled him. His eyes opened slowly, his eyelids heavy. She was looking at him and Percy saw something in those eyes, apart from grief and worry. She stood, swaying as she lurched towards him. His eyes left her once to see the still body of Luke Castellan lying on the marble but then travelled back to her. She was cradling her right arm in her hand and one side of her face was now caked in blood, but she was breathing and she was alive.

'Oh Percy …' Annabeth whimpered, kneeling beside him.

'Your arm,' Percy said hoarsely. He gazed down at it and then back to her face.

'Hit the floor at a wrong angle. Perce …'

She dropped her arm beside her, wincing. Percy wanted to help her and with effort he shifted closer to her. He closed his eyes, withholding the gasp of pain, his chest excruciating. Annabeth placed her good hand against Percy's cheek and it was like a fresh gust of air entered his lungs. He leant his head into her palm.

'For a minute I thought …' her voice caught in a sob.

'I promised I wouldn't leave you,' Percy murmured, staring into her eyes.

His lips quirked up at the edges and probably looked more like a grimace than a grin. She smiled tiredly in return. She gently kissed him on the forehead before placing her forehead where her lips just were. Her breath washed over him as she spoke quietly.

'I love you, Percy Jackson. I wanted to tell you the other night in my room but I was worried it might scare you away. And then you told me, and I … well I panicked but when I saw you lying there, about to die … I love you, Percy.'

'Best day of my life,' Percy choked out.

Annabeth laughed through a sigh and Percy chuckled, groaning from the pain. He found he had energy again, a strength he knew didn't come from within but from the love she had for him. He raised his hand so he could place them under her chin. He brought her lips to his. He tasted the salty tang of blood but he did not care. She pulled away, scooting over so she could sit in his lap. He flinched when she bumped his bad knee.

'Does this hurt?' she asked worriedly as she leant against his chest.

'No,' he murmured and indeed it didn't. The pain left him when she was there.

She grabbed his left arm and wrapped it around her, turning her head so she could lie against him.

'Don't fall asleep,' she warned, although it lost its edge to the fatigue in her voice.

'Yes ma'am.' There was a pause but then Percy broke it. 'What happened after Kronos pinned me? I must have blacked out.'

Annabeth let in a ragged breath. 'Luke released me and threw his knife, hitting Kronos in the back. Kronos turned on us. He went to stab me but Luke stood in the way, receiving the blow. He knocked me out of the way, Perce. When I turned around, Luke was on the ground and Kronos was coming towards me but then he just fell and died.'

'I should've been the one to save you,' Percy muttered, coughing.

'You already did, Percy. Without you, I wouldn't have had the strength to keep going after seeing Luke in that hangar. I would have drowned in that river.'

'But still –.'

'But nothing, Seaweed Brain,' Annabeth said, her tone suggesting the conversation was over.

'So you love me?' Percy said, changing the topic.

'Yes.' Annabeth's tone was still clipped.

'Must be nice having two guys in the one room that love you.'

'I used to think I loved Luke, but now I know it was just an infatuation. It's nothing compared to my feelings for you.'

'Love you too,' Percy told her tiredly, satisfied.

He leant his head back against the arm of the chair. He glanced down and saw Annabeth smiling. She laced her fingers through his hand that was across her waist and waited for someone to come to their aid.

* * *

The leaders of Olympus arrived ten minutes later, barging into the room, weapons ready. It was a shock to find two dead bodies of their foes in the centre of their meeting room and an even bigger surprise to find a student of Poseidon and a student of Athena cuddled at the base of Poseidon's chair, half dead.

There was a gasp and a half strangled cry as a short girl with spiky black hair broke through their group, running towards the students. The Athena student opened her eyes at the sound, her eyes forming tears. She turned to her partner and shook him lightly. His sluggishly opened his eyes, his left one swollen. They rose slowly to their feet upon seeing the leaders with the help of the leader of the Hunters. The girl was holding her arm while the boy seemed to struggle with his leg. He straightened, swaying unsteadily, lifting his chin.

'It is finished,' he called out to his leaders. 'Kronos is dead by the hand of Luke Castellan, member of the Hermes Academy.'

There was a murmur ripple through the people at the news. Hermes remained silent, his eyes impassive.

The girl picked up where he finished. 'He grew bitter with the way Olympus had treated him. He wanted to change this, which is why he freed Kronos. When he realised the error of his plan he worked to correct his mistake. He died a hero's death and deserves to be treated so.'

The silence following the speech was uncomfortable. The leaders looked back and forth between each other, some angry, some confused and one even looked proud. A man stepped forward, his aura so strong he had to be Zeus.

'It shall be as you ask,' he said unwillingly. 'But we can not guarantee that this will last. We will try, that is what we can promise.'

The boy nodded, his sways even more dangerous. As if released, Poseidon walked forward, as did Athena to reach their students. The boy almost fell into the embrace of his leader. Poseidon helped him forward and Athena walked silently beside her pupil, who was too worried about her partner to notice the honour she was given. Thalia stood on the other side, trying to place the girl's arm in a sling.

'My student deserves anything he desires, does he not?' Poseidon called to the others and they nodded reluctantly. He turned to his pupil. 'Percy Jackson. Percy. For your service to Olympus you can have anything you like. Name it and it will be yours.'

'We have already asked you to treat us differently and that is a request enough. Right now, I just want to go back to my unit and have some time off.'

Poseidon smiled proudly at his student. 'You are my greatest pupil, Percy. You are like a son to me. You have certainly earned rest.'

Percy smiled at his leader as Athena turned to her pupil. 'Well, Annabeth. What would you like me to grant you for your services?'

Annabeth was looking at Percy when she answered. 'Just him.'


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue – Six Months Later**

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Percy woke to the sound of Annabeth's phone shrieking its piercing tone in his ear. Annabeth stirred beside him, moaning as she reached for her phone. Percy kept his eyes closed, hoping he would be able to drift back to sleep. The tendrils of sleep came slowly back to him until Annabeth shouted, her hand slapping down on his stomach.

'What!' She yelled into the receiver.

Percy groaned, rolling to his side. He balefully opened one of his eyes to glare at her but she was already up and out of the bed. She cursed as she looked for her clothes and Percy grinned wickedly, remembering the night before. He rolled onto his back, replaying it minute for minute.

'What do you mean, 'they're just gone'! I placed them in the drawer of my desk.'

Annabeth still sounded infuriated and Percy decided to just leave her alone until she calmed down. Besides, the bed was rather comfortable, he thought to himself, snuggling back down into the pillow. It was one of the perks of still having Poseidon under construction; sleep ins.

'Percy,' Annabeth called to him, snapping him from sleep yet again.

He ignored her but she wasn't in the mood for that.

'Percy!' Annabeth cried louder.

'Humphf!' Percy replied, shuffling slightly.

'Where's my laptop?'

Percy opened his eyes to a squint. She still had the phone up to her ear; the caller's muted apologies just audible. She had jeans on and had thrown her shirt on but it was unbuttoned, revealing her black bra. Percy's eyes widened a little at the sight and Annabeth shifted so it was hidden behind her shirt.

Percy admired her ability to get dressed so quickly and not stumble over everything. Her expression, however, was borderline thunderous.

'I don't think you brought it with you,' Percy said groggily, propping up against the pillows.

'I'll check the other room,' she responded.

'You didn't bring –,' Percy began but she had already left.

Percy sighed, lurching out of his bed. He entered the hallway, limping. His knee had never been the same since Kronos. He often woke with it stiffened and had to walk around with a limp until it sorted itself out. Percy didn't mind so much. It was just like any other sport's injury he used to get when he was younger and he knew things that day could have gotten a lot worse.

Annabeth would be preoccupied with whatever dilemma was happening at Athena so Percy began breakfast. As he did so, he glanced at the clock. 8:08.

'Well at least she got a bit of a sleep in,' Percy muttered to himself as the pan heated up.

Percy was just placing their breakfast onto the plates when Annabeth stormed into the room, grumbling to herself. She was full dressed, her hair up in a simple ponytail. She was rummaging through her bag she left beside the table, her expression harried.

Percy smiled at her back. He always thought she looked beautiful and he was surprised and amazed that she loved him in return. Even on mornings when she was angry and surly or when her and Percy argued, he couldn't think of spending a day without her.

'I have to go,' she said breathlessly, striding to the door.

'Annabeth,' Percy called softly.

She faced him, despite her intention. He walked slowly to her and before she could speak, he gently pulled her into an embrace. He could feel the tension dissolve as she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest. He kissed her temple.

'Would you at least have something to eat before you go?'

'Stop using that tone with me,' she answered, but she didn't pull away.

'What tone?' Percy asked curiously with a smile.

'That one that I can't resist but saying yes to. It's infuriating.'

'Really? How tempting…'

'Don't,' she warned, going to the table.

Percy's smile widened as he took the seat next to her, giving her a plate of food.

'So, what's the issue today?' Percy asked, once she ate most of her food.

She scowled. 'They lost some of the documents needed to close my assignment. So now I have to go in today and find them before I can finally capture the guy.'

'Sounds entertaining,' Percy said with a smirk.

'I'll be glad for a sleep in,' Annabeth murmured, rubbing her temples. 'It's unfair having to watch you sleep away while I have to leave.'

'In more ways than one.'

She glared at him but didn't say anything. Percy grinned, knowing he was right.

'Poseidon will be up soon and then I will be starting early and working late just like you,' he consoled, grabbing their empty plates and throwing them in the sink.

Annabeth sighed, rising to her feet. 'I know, but you still look cute when you sleep, especially when you try to grab me so I can stay.' She was smiling as he strode over, his hands at her waist.

'Most would probably see that as pathetic,' Percy disagreed, placing his forehead against hers.

She grazed her thumb across the scar on his cheek. Apart from the limp and small scar along his cheek and above his left eyebrow, they were the only mementos from their shared assignment.

'Not me,' she said softly before she kissed him. 'But we need to sort out this whole, 'no shirt' thing,' she added once she pulled away.

Percy chuckled. 'I would if someone doesn't keep hiding them. It almost as if you don't want me to wear one?'

'Who would do that?' Annabeth chastised with a wink. 'It's not my fault they are comfier than mine and the fact that I don't have many clothes here in the first place. Yours are just more convenient.'

Percy kissed her again, lingering longer against her lips. She pulled away with a sigh. She walked to the door, her hand entwined in his.

'I have to go. There's all this stuff I have to grab from my room including my laptop and then sort out this mess. Ugh! It would be so much easier if my stuff wasn't scattered all over the place.'

'Well, why don't you move in here with me?'

Annabeth's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open. Percy smiled apologetically, knowing he just blurted out his thoughts. In truth, he had been thinking about asking her for weeks but couldn't find the right time.

Annabeth still hadn't moved and Percy began to worry. He looked at her, more concerned than expectant of an answer but he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

'Annabeth …?'

'Were you actually asking me to move in here, or were you just saying that?' she finally managed to say.

Percy was confused. He thought that was what he just did. He frowned, trying to remember exactly what he said. Now it was Annabeth that looked expectant. He thought about it and sighed inwardly, realising what he did wrong.

He still held her hand in one hand but he grabbed the other as well and as he did he knelt before her. She sucked in a breath, her eyes on him.

'This really would have been better if I had more clothes on but oh well,' he took a deep breath and stared into her beautiful grey ones. 'Annabeth, my darling. I would have of nothing more than to have you wake up beside me every morning. Would you please move in here with me?'

She was silent for what felt like a year to Percy, his nerves straining.

Finally, she spoke. 'Oh … you're such a Seaweed Brain sometimes.' She knelt in front of him. 'Yes, I want that very much.'

'Great!' Percy said with a smile. 'That wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.'

Annabeth laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her close, breathing her in. She was his and he was hers. He picked her up gently, still smiling broadly at her.

'I'll stop by around lunch to pick up your belongings,' he told her, kissing her quickly.

She nodded, her face thoughtful as she stared at his. Percy raised an eyebrow.

'Did I say I loved you, this morning,' she said softly.

Percy's heart raced. 'Ah… I think your exact first words were, 'Percy, where's my laptop?' or something a rather,' he smiled.

'Oh … well I love you.'

Percy dropped his head and whispered against her lips. 'And I love you.'

As Annabeth left, Percy gazed after her, thinking about all of the times he wanted to strangle her. It was odd how at one point the very concept of the two of them together was so wrong and now he believed that it was actually so, so right.

* * *

Thank you to all of your supportive comments and favourites of this story. If it wasn't for that I would not have been able to finish. I will take a small break to continue one of my own story but I am sure I will have another Percy and Annabeth story soon enough. You are more than welcome to continue telling me your thoughts on my FanFics. It is always useful to get feedback to improve my stories.

Thanks again,

thebackupkid.


End file.
